place dans la famille
by Missbille
Summary: Après une mêlé contre les Foots, les Dragons pourpres et Hun. Donatello se retrouve entre les mains de leur ennemi de toujours, Shredder, qui le torture cruellement. Provoquant des blessures au jeune adolescent mutant qui auront beaucoup de mal à guérir sans le soutien de sa famille. Classé T pour les scènes de tortures et de violences.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:**

Coucou me re-voilà!

Cette histoire date de longtemps, je l'ai ressortit de mon disque dur en me disant que je pourrais peut être arrivé à en faire quelque chose de potable.

Pour anecdote l'idée de cette histoire m'est venu en lisant l'histoire excellente de demonsweat avec Open eyes.

Je me suis demandé : comment Donatello se voyait au sien de sa famille ? Celui qui répare tout sans rien en retour ? Le génie incompris, condamné à vivre reclus et ignorer de tous même au sien de sa famille à cause de son intelligence ? On va voir cela ensemble...

Rappel : je ne possède pas les TMNT

* * *

**Place dans la famille.**

* * *

Léonardo grimaça, il avait fallu que ça leur tombe dessus !

À croire que l'univers prenait un malin plaisir à les faire tomber dans des situations qui dégénérer toutes seules ! Les rendants de plus en plus pénibles et compliquer de minute en minute.

Exactement comme ce soir.

Maître Splinter les avaient accompagnés pour superviser un entrainement en surface et ils avaient découvert un groupe de ninjas Foots et de Dragons Pourpres dévalisant un entrepôt des quais qu'ils longeaient à ce moment précis.

Léonardo avait débattu avec Splinter sur s'ils devaient interrompre la formation ou non, quand Raphaël grogna. « On fait comme d'habitude, non ?! On entre, on voit ce que ces connards foutent en leur mettant une race ! » Puis la tortue vert émeraude grimaça en réalisant qu'elle s'était montrait grossière devant son Sensei. Ce dernier regarda son élève fougueux avec désapprobation pour son langage, mais indiqua qu'il était du même avis pour agir.

Donc ils s'étaient infiltrés dans l'entrepôt par une fenêtre du toit et on était surpris de voir leur ennemi de toujours Shredder dirigeant les opérations.

« S'il s'est déplacé personnellement, c'est que ça doit être d'une importance capitale pour ses plans. » Murmura Donatello aux autres qui grognèrent d'acquiescement. Après avoir répertorié les forces de l'ennemi et établit un plan, ils passèrent à l'attaque.

Donatello coupa l'électricité plongeant les ninjas Foot et les Dragons Pourpres dans l'obscurité. Les tortues et leur Maître étaient déjà passés à l'attaque, profitant de la confusion. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu ce qui se passa ensuite.

Hun franchissant les portes de l'entrepôt avec un fusil laser et des lunettes infra rouges, tirant dans leur direction.

Les adolescents n'avaient pas vu le colosse tourné autour de Shredder et en avaient conclu trop vite qu'il n'était pas présent, grave erreur. Car maintenant, Hun les avait dans sa ligne de mire de son arme et l'effet de surprise était maintenant dissipé. Les ninjas Foot habitués à ce genre d'exercice avaient rapidement organisé une réplique solide et maintenant les tortues luttaient férocement autour de leur Maître, se protégeant mutuellement.

Splinter luttait contre deux ninjas et trois Dragons Pourpres, il sentit la présence menaçante presque trop tard. Il se déplaça sur le côté droit et il sentit un coup lacéré son flanc gauche. Il recula en tenant sa blessure et vit Raphaël se placer entre lui et son agresseur, Shredder.

Le jeune mutant grogna contre l'homme de métal. « Tu as osé ! » Oroku Saki s'esclaffa devant l'audace de la tortue au masque rouge. « Et je continuerai tant que vous serez sur mon chemin pitoyable créature dégénérée ! »

Shredder se jeta sur la tortue, ses lames de gantelets en avant. Léonardo apparut devant lui, bloqua l'attaque avec ses katanas et le fit pivoter sur le côté droit, avant de lui décocher un coup de pied dans la tête.

Raphaël et son frère aîné se jetèrent sans retenu dans la mêlée contre Shredder, l'occupant alors que Donatello vérifié l'état de la blessure de Splinter pendant que Michelangelo les couvraient. Le ninja mutant au masque violet fut soulagé de voir que l'entaille n'était pas profonde, les côtes avaient été seulement frôlées.

Michelangelo poussa tout-à-coup un cri et Donatello vit son petit frère atterrir à ses pieds, après s'être fait propulsé par un coup d'épaule massif de Hun. Ce dernier souriait avec plaisir en visant de son fusil laser, la tortue au masque orange qui était sonné par le choc. Il appuya sur la gâchette est son tire fut déviée par le Bo de Donatello qui l'avait jeté tel un javelot dans l'arme.

Le tir laser fila dans les charpentes en métal du plafond, sectionnant plusieurs poutres qui sous le poids du toit, grincèrent en se déboitant.

Donatello fixa le plafond en réalisant le danger, il évalua le temps restant avant qu'il s'écroule sur eux, d'environs : 160 seconds. Il secoua Mikey pour qu'il se bouge et hurlât à ses frères de se replier le plus loin possible du milieu de l'entrepôt, qui selon ses calculs seraient le point d'effondrement de la structure. Donatello poussa son petit frère devant lui et se retourna pour voir Splinter se faire plaquer au sol par Hun qui revenait à la charge. Le colosse tenait fermement le vieux rat mutant d'une main gigantesque, l'écrasant impitoyablement au sol.

Donatello s'entendit hurler de rage en même temps qu'il se jeta la tête la première dans le torse d'Hun, le choc fit bouger assez le colosse pour permettre à Splinter de se glisser hors de l'étreinte.

Michelangelo était revenu immédiatement sur ses pas pour aider son père à se relever. La jeune tortue regarda avec ébahissement son frère au masque violet se débattre contre Hun furieux qu'il lui est fait perdre son emprise sur Splinter. Donatello roula entre les jambes du colosse et frappa derrière ses genoux, les déverrouillant, Hun s'écroula lourdement comme un arbre sur son côté.

Donatello s'avança vers Michelangelo et Splinter alors que ses deux autres frères aînés les avaient presque rejoints après avoir réussi à se dégager de leur combat avec Shredder qui hurler avec rage un ordre d'attaque à ses ninjas Foots. Le jeune génie mutant répéta à nouveau en criant à tout le monde de s'en aller vers le fond. « Tout va s'écrouler ! »

Comme pour souligner ses propos les premières poutres dégringolèrent autour d'eux, faisant pousser des cris d'épouvante à tout le monde. Donatello se sentit brusquement happé par une jambe et se retrouva clouer, plastron au sol par Hun qui grogna à son attention. « Tu restes avec moi monstre ! »

Donatello vit ses frères qui venaient vers lui en criant son nom. Il hurla, affolé pour leur sécurité, aussi forte qu'il put. « Ne venez pas ! Sauvez-vous ! »

Et le toit se chargea de les séparer dans un bruit assourdissant de métal et tôles.

Le silence qui suivit fut terrible pour les tortues et leur Maître. Léonardo soutenait Splinter qui avait été bousculé par plusieurs débris du toit. Alors que Raphaël et Michelangelo cherchés rapidement dans les décombres au milieu du nuage de poussière une trace de leur frère en l'appelant. Des ninjas Foots sortirent lentement du nuage pour les attaquer, Léonardo en élimina quelques-uns avant de se rendre compte de leur situation.

Ils étaient en train de se faire encercler, ils étaient en infériorité, Donatello disparu et Splinter blessé. Il ferma les yeux devant l'énormité de son choix. « On se replie ! »

« Don est encore là-dessus ! » Pleura son petit frère alors que Raphaël hurla. « On ne va pas l'abandonner ! » Splinter se redressa malgré ses blessures et dit de son ton de commandement. « Votre chef vient de donner un ordre ! On se replie ! » Raphaël et Michelangelo restèrent sous le choc. « Non, Non ! Pas vous aussi ! On ne va pas l'abandonner ! » Hurla plus fort Raphaël.

Splinter les fixa avec détermination. « Il saura se débrouiller, votre frère nous retrouva rapidement. Mais nous devons partir d'ici avant de nous faire piéger, si nous voulons le retrouver plus tard ! »

Devant l'argument de leur Sensei, Raphaël et Michelangelo se levèrent et obéirent enfin. Toutes les tortues avaient peur de perdre leur frère, mais ils espérés du plus profond de leurs cœurs, naïvement que leur père avait toujours raison et qu'ils retrouveraient Donatello sain et sauf au repaire.

à suivre!

* * *

J'attend vos avis avec impatience sur cette première partie !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

Et voici la suite de cette histoire, je met à jour ce bébé dès que je peux et je vous télécharge la suite dès que possible!

Amusez-vous bien! J'attend toujours vos avis avec impatience.

Rappel : je ne possède pas les TMNT

* * *

**Place dans la famille.**

Chapitre 2

* * *

Dans leur repaire, des heures interminables d'attente avaient suivi pour les tortues mutantes. Seul le bruit des poings de Raphaël contre son sac de frappe troubla le silence anormal dans le salon.

Donatello n'avait toujours donné aucune nouvelle.

Léonardo avait essayé plusieurs fois, depuis qu'il avait rejoint la sécurité des égouts, de contacter son frère au masque violet sur son téléphone carapace. Aucune sonnerie ne retentissait, l'appareil été soit déconnecté ou détruit.

Léonardo commença à angoisser sur la sécurité de Donatello quand une main tomba sur son épaule, il se tourna pour croiser le regard bleu pétillant de son petit frère Michelangelo. « Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est normal, si son téléphone s'est cassé après l'accident de tout à l'heure ! Il ne va pas tarder, tu vas voir ! »

Michelangelo essaya de son mieux de rassurer son frère anxieux depuis des heures. _« Donatello va bientôt rentrer et tout irait bien au nouveau ! »_ Pensa avec assurance la jeune tortue optimiste en s'installant dans le canapé une fois que Léonardo fut plus calme.

Enfin, ils entendirent la seule chose qu'ils attendaient avec impatience depuis tout ce temps. L'ascenseur qui donner sur le garage ronchonna indiquant que l'on descendait dans l'antre.

Tous les frères tortues se précipitèrent sur la porte attendant avec impatience que celle-ci s'ouvre. Quand elle s'ouvrit enfin, Michelangelo se jeta sur sa victime en pleurant. « Tu m'as manqué ! »

Sa joie chuta en dessous de zéro quand il entendit la voix grave et embarrassée de Casey lui répondre. « Euh… toi aussi, Mikey, tu m'as manqué… »

« Ah, c'est toi ! » La plus jeune tortue mutante le lâcha en boudant et parti s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Casey se tourna vers Raphaël l'interrogeant du regard, intrigué par le comportement de la plus jeune tortue. Raphaël lui fit signe d'oublier et parti rejoindre son sac de frappe.

Splinter s'approcha en boitant de leur ami humain. « Casey, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

Casey se frappa le front d'une main et hurla. « Putain ! J'avais faillis oublier ! Les Mecs ! Vous n'allez pas me croire ! Tout à l'heure, je faisais ma tournée habituelle du quartier pour corriger des voyous ! Quand tout un bataillon de ninjas Foot m'est tombé dessus ! Je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu, mais ils m'ont coincé contre un mur, j'étais prêt à vendre chèrement ma peau ! Quand ils ont balancé un paquet à mes pieds et m'ont dit de transmettre ça aux tortues, puis ils ont foutu le camp ! »

Tous le fixer avec surprise. « Et tu as amené le truc directement ici ? » Demanda Raphaël qui avait complètement oublié son sac de frappe.

« Oui, mais j'ai dû faire gaffe d'emprunter quelques raccourcis pour être sûr de ne pas être suivit, j'ai aussi vérifié ce que c'était et voir s'il y avait un truc louche. C'est juste une cassette vidéo, complètement rétro, si vous voulez mon avis. Je n'ai pas pu voir le contenu, je n'ai plus de lecteurs pour ce truc. » Déclara Casey en sortant une bande vidéos du sac en papier qu'il trimballait.

Léonardo pris la cassette que lui tendait Casey et regarda Splinter, inquiet. Est-ce que ça concerner leur frère ? Il regarda la vidéo intensément, craignant son contenu plus que tout au monde en cet instant. Raphaël arracha de ses mains la cassette et l'enfonça dans le lecteur du mur télé.

Casey s'exclama en voyant le lecteur. « Vous avez encore ça !? »

Léonardo lui répondit distraitement, « C'est que la plupart de nos vidéos sont sur bandes, et comme Mikey aime ses vieux films d'horreur et ses dessins animés tel qu'ils sont, on le garde. »

Tout le monde se regroupa autour du mur télé, regardant avec angoisse le message qu'elle allait délivrer sur leur écran.

Le visage masqué de métal d'Oroku Saki apparut sur les écrans du mur, déclarant. « Tortues ! Vous avez oublié quelque chose lors de votre fuite pathétique ! » On devinait qu'il avait un petit sourire suffisant au ton de sa voix.

Shredder se poussa sur le côté de l'écran, révélant Donatello maintenu sur son plastron par le pied de Hun qui appuyer de tout son poids sur sa carapace. Le jeune adolescent mutant était couvert d'égratignures et d'ecchymoses, ses mains tirées en arrière, reposaient attachées sur sa carapace. Oroku Saki réapparut sur l'écran. « Je vous donne jusqu'à l'aube pour vous rendre à mes troupes de ninjas, passer ce délai. Je, vous enverrez votre frère morceau par morceaux en commençant par ses mains et ses pieds. »

Derrière le dos de Shredder, ses frères virent que Donatello avait réussi à atteindre sa ceinture et avec délicatesse en sorti un kunai. Il trancha rapidement les liens de ses mains et planta la lame dans le mollet de Hun qui poussa un hurlement de douleur en reculant en arrière.

Libéré, Donatello se releva et fila dans une direction, celui qui était à la caméra mit un moment à suivre le mouvement et quand il rattrapa Donatello. Ce dernier se battait avec acharnement à l'aide d'une arme confisquée, des faucilles jumelles, contre des ninjas Foot qui lui barraient le chemin.

Michelangelo enthousiaste, encourageait son grand frère, sûr de sa victoire. Oubliant totalement que si on leur avait fait parvenir la bande, c'est sans doute parce qu'il détenait encore Donatello.

La réalité de la chose le rattrapa le plus jeune frère quand il vit Donatello se faire frapper par une décharge électrique qui le laissa pantelant et sonné au sol. Le responsable de l'électrochoc sortit de l'ombre, c'était le Docteur Stockman dans son nouveau corps cybernétique, la tête holographique sourit méchamment à la tortue mutante qui essayait de se relever.

« Allons, allons, il ne faut pas avoir peur Donatello. Je peux vous certifier que Hun est un expert dans le démembrement ! Vous n'allez pas tarder à en faire l'expérience tout comme moi et si ça peut vous rassurer, je l'assisterai dans cette délicate entreprise ! » Annonça d'une voix amusée Stockman.

Donatello se fit plaquer à nouveau au sol par Hun, qui tout en le maintenant plaquer au sol, enfonçant un genou dans l'épaule gauche de la tortue. De sa grosse main, il se saisit du bras gauche de sa victime et tira dessus en même temps qu'il enfonçait l'épaule avec son genou, le colosse grogna. « Ça, c'est pour m'avoir blessé ! »

Un bruit horrible d'os se brisant et un cri retentit, la caméra zooma sur Donatello qui s'était recroquevillé autour de son bras, le berçant doucement contre son plastron, le visage ruisselant de larmes et dans la douleur.

Hun recula un sourire ignoble sur le visage.

« Vous devriez dire quelques mots à vos frères tant que vous avez votre langue. » Dit la voix grave de Shredder qui continua. « Dites leurs à quels points vous avez mal et suppliez-les de faire ce que je leur ai ordonné. »

Donatello regarda en direction de Shredder, ses yeux d'un blanc pur flamboyés, reflétant parfaitement les paroles qu'il prononça. « Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de les trahir ! »

Shredder ne dit rien, mais fit un geste qui provoqua une chute de ninjas Foot sur la tortue blessée qui se mirent à battre Donatello, le soulevant de terre et l'y abattant à de nombreuses reprises comme s'ils cherchaient à briser tous les os de son corps. Avant de se fatiguer et de se contenter de le rouer de coups de pied à même le sol. Donatello s'était recroquevillé sur son bras blessé pour le protéger, il réussit un moment à fixer la caméra et secoua la tête en négatif.

Ses frères comprirent son message silencieux, il disait à ses frères de ne pas obéir à Shredder, de ne pas venir le chercher.

La caméra revient sur Shredder qui grogna. « Jusqu'à l'aube ! »

Et l'image fut coupée.

**à suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bon ma correction est aller plus vite que je l'avais prévu aujourd'hui, vous en avez de la chance!

Bonne lecture!

**Rappel: j**e ne possède pas TMNT

* * *

**Place dans la famille**

Chapitre 3

* * *

La nuit avait été fraîche et toucherait bientôt à sa fin dans deux heures.

Baxter Stockman tourna son regard sur la tortue mutante attachée à la table d'opération.

Ils n'avaient pas attendu longtemps après avoir tourné la vidéo pour commencer à prendre soin du mutant à leur manière. Hun avait été enclin à faire autant de dégât possible sur leur prisonnier, mais les ordres de Shredder étaient clairs. Il ne pourrait l'amputer de ses mains et de ses pieds que quand le soleil se lèverait. La tortue s'était débattue avec acharnement quand on l'avait amenée devant la table d'opération et pour la maîtriser, Stockman l'avait électrocuté de nouveau avec plaisir. Ils l'avaient attachée solidement sur son plastron avec des chaînes. Ses mains liées étroitement ensemble au-dessus de la tête, ainsi que ses pieds, dépassés de la table de métal chromé pour l'ultime opération.

En attendant son heure, Hun s'était révélé assez créatif dans ses tortures. Stockman l'avait aidé à superviser les séances en prétextant un intérêt scientifique, mais surtout porter par le même désir que Hun de faire souffrir le mutant.

Les séances de tortures qui avaient duré des heures, c'était constitué dans cet ordre : électrocution, coup de batte de baseball et coup de poing américain, brûlure à l'aide de plaque métallique sur les jambes et les bras.

La peau du mutant était à présent constellée de brûlure, de cloque et de plaie sanguinolente. Des ecchymoses commencées aussi à apparaître sur son corps dans différentes teintes violet et noir. Le bras gauche du reptile avait gonflé en dessous de son épaule avec une coloration signifiant une fracture osseuse de l'humérus.

Stockman le reconnaissait, Donatello avait résisté plutôt vaillamment aux séances de tortures. Comme en témoigner les nombreuses éclaboussures de sang sur le sol et tout autour de la table opératoire, dû à l'acharnement de Hun pour arracher un cri ou une supplication à la tortue mutante.

Puis, Hun avait sorti des longues vis semblables à des pics à glace avec un gros manteau, qu'il attrapa sur la table des outils destinés à la torture derrière lui. Il plaça une vis dans la rainure qui définissait les écailles de la carapace de la tortue et l'enfonça à coup puissant de marteau tel un clou dans l'épaisse couche de kératine de la coquille du reptile mutant.

Donatello avait réussi à rester maître de lui-même malgré la douleur que lui causer ses blessures, il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à ses ennemis de le voir s'effondrer ou l'entendre crier. Mais il commença à paniquer quand il sentit la pointe acérée de la vis s'enfoncer brutalement dans sa carapace. La sensation des coups de marteau dans sa coquille et était très désagréable. Mais quand la vis s'enfonça plus profondément, transperçant la chair sensible de son dos telle une aiguille enflammée. Il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé avant de sa vie. La douleur était insupportable, et même quand la vis fut immobilisée, la douleur restée pulsant et irradiante dans son corps, lui coupant le souffle.

Donatello se sentit devenir enrager quand la deuxième vis fut introduite dans sa carapace et lui causa une douleur encore plus grande. Il se débattit comme un animal fou furieux pour se libérer et stopper ce supplice, mais s'infligea encore plus de tourment inutilement qui le vida de son énergie. Donatello se sentit carrément glisser dans la folie quand le troisième pic commença à perforer sa carapace, s'étendant comme une vague monstrueuse dans tout son corps qui le balaya.

L'esprit de Donatello pour le protéger, chercha à le distraire de sa douleur en lui faisant réciter mentalement le premier livre de physique qu'il avait pu avoir pour ses 5 ans. Son père l'avait cherché rien que pour lui dans la décharge. Les équations étaient simples et trop faciles à résoudre, mais se concentrer sur les chiffres, ses amis de longue date éloigna un peu la douleur, mais elle restait trop présente. Le jeune génie se mit à murmurer des équations plus compliquées pour mieux invoquer les chiffres et les équations dans son esprit, plus elles étaient difficiles à résoudre, plus il se concentrait dessus, moins il sentait la douleur. Donatello se laissa tomber dans sa méditation auto suggérée pour tout oublier.

Hun rigola en entendant la tortue mutante baragouinée des phrases sans aucun sens, il avait réussi à la briser ! Il s'esclaffa plus fort quand le mutant poussa un cri avant de se remettre à délirer un peu plus fort quand il lui planta la cinquième vis. Il avait presque fini son œuvre qui consisté à apposer une vis à chacun des sommets de l'écaille de carapace sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu. Plus qu'une et il pourrait passer à la suite de son plan.

Le colosse blond jeta un coup d'œil sur Stockman qui observer la scène en silence pour une fois, il s'était rapproché de la tête du mutant et semblait fasciner par les délires qui sortaient de sa gueule.

Soudain Stockman s'exclama. « Merde ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Hun qui avait presque fini d'enfoncer la dernière vis à coups de marteau, le regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

La voix de Shredder qui observer lui aussi la scène de plus loin tonna. « Stockman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte de si intéressant ! »

Stockman regarda la tortue avec un regard empli de crainte et d'admiration en s'expliquant. « Il est en train de résoudre une à une les 7 énigmes millénaires ! Bien sûr, je l'ai fait moi aussi, c'est grâce à l'argent que m'a apporté leur résolution que j'ai pu monter mon entreprise. C'étaient les millions les plus faciles que j'ai faits. »

Devant le regard devenant plus rougeoyant de Shredder, Stockman se sentit pâlir et abrégea en expliquant où il voulait en venir. « Enfin bref ! Moi, j'ai mis des mois pour toutes les résoudre. Et le mutant… je veux dire lui ! Lui ! Il est en train de les résoudre avec des équations qui sont hallucinantes ! Auxquelles je n'y aurai jamais songé auparavant, les possibilités qui en découlent sont fabuleuses ! »

Shredder le regarda intensément semblant réfléchir avant de demander. « Où en est-il exactement dans ces énigmes ? »

Stockman écouta la voix murmurante de la tortue. « Il en a résolu 3 : la théorie de Yang-Mills, l'hypothèse de Riemann, et le P problème et NP problème. Il vient de s'attaquer aux équations de Navier-Stokes. Il lui en restera 3 à résoudre : la conjecture de Poincaré, la conjecture de Hodge et la conjecture de Birch et Swinnerton-Dyer. Le plus fabuleux, c'est que ce gamin est véritablement un pur génie ! Les capacités intellectuelles qu'il a et qu'il peut encore développer ! Imaginez tout ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il travaillait pour nous avec toutes les ressources illimitées que vous pouvez lui offrir ! Bien sûr, il devra être encadré et dirigé par un autre génie tel que moi. Mais un esprit tel que celui-là ! On n'en rencontre rarement, surtout si on peut l'avoir sous contrôle. »

Shredder observa la tortue mutante ligotée à la table d'opération qui continuer de murmurer, il la jaugea du regard et se retourna vers Hun pour dire. « Quand le soleil sera levé, tu lui trancheras les mains et les pieds comme je l'ai ordonné. »

Baxter protesta. « Mais Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Shredder se retourna vers Stockman, ses yeux rougeoyants plus forts signent de sa fureur couvrante pour l'indiscipline du Docteur. L'homme au casque de métal annonça froidement. « Si, il survit à l'amputation. Vous pourrez récupérer ce qu'il en reste pour l'éduquer comme vous le désirer. Mais c'est tout ce que vous aurez Stockman ! S'il est aussi intelligent que vous dites, il est même préférable qu'il soit éliminé immédiatement. Les tortues resteront toujours fidèles à leur Maître et à leurs principes, vous n'arriverez à rien avec lui. »

Stockman défendit son idée avec ferveur. « Il est très intelligent et sans aucun doute, avec une logique tout aussi irréprochable. Si je présente les bons arguments, il pourra être convaincu de travailler pour nous, il suffit de trouver ce qui pourrait le persuader. »

Shredder regarda le Docteur avec intérêt. « Vous parlez de lui faire du chantage ou de le soumettre à la tentation ? Cela sera intéressant à regarder… bien sûr, s'il survit à son amputation. »

Oroku Saki se détourna et reparti dans l'ombre, signe que la discussion était close.

Stockman secoua sa tête holographique et regarda la tortue, le risque qu'elle meurt durant l'intervention était non négligeable et perdre de tel connaissance et un potentiel intellectuel qu'il pourrait ensuite utiliser et s'attribuer, l'énervé.

Hun revient vers la tortue mutante en tenant une perceuse électrique avec un sourire mauvais. « Ça ne vous dérange pas Docteur que je m'occupe encore un peu de votre futur animal de compagnie ? »

Le géant mit en route la perceuse et appliqua la vrille épaisse et tournoyante contre le mollet droit de Donatello qui put seulement grogner de douleur.

Stockman se félicita d'avoir enregistré tout ce qu'avait raconté Donatello, les équations qu'il pourrait utiliser à son compte, allé lui être très profitable. Mais il risquait de perdre la poule aux œufs d'or, si Hun continuer à malmener ainsi le jeune adolescent mutant.

Inquiet Baxter demanda. « Hun, qu'allez-vous lui faire ? »

Hun arracha, dans un bruit ignoble de chair déchiré, la vrille sanglante du mollet qu'il avait transpercé de part en part et jeta la perceuse par-dessus son épaule en disant d'une voix enjouée dérangeante. « Je vais lui passer une chaîne en travers de sa jambe. Vous pourrez le tenir en laisse comme ça, il ne pourra pas s'enfuir très loin sur ses 4 pattes. Ne suis-je pas prévoyant ? Mon Cher Docteur Stockman. »

Stockman eut l'image de lui tenant Donatello en laisse comme un chien, il sourit à l'idée, mais la repoussa. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'esprit incroyable de la tortue qui pourrait le rendre mondialement connu. Et pour l'avoir sous sa coupe, il devait avoir l'entière coopération du mutant de génie.

Baxter réfléchit à un moyen de tourner le futur traumatisme de l'amputation à son avantage_. « Peut-être qu'en insistant sur le faites que ses frères l'avaient abandonné à son sort cruel et qu'il lui devait la vie ? »_ Songea-t-il.

Donatello à un sens de l'honneur élevé comme Stockman l'avait constaté à de nombreuses occasions, si la tortue lui devait la vie, Donatello aurait une reconnaissance éternelle envers lui. Oui, il pourrait facilement soigner les blessures de l'amputation et lui installer des prothèses cybernétiques. Donatello lui serait redevable non seulement de sa vie, mais aussi d'être capable de marcher et d'utiliser ses mains. L'image du la tortue ninja mutant se tenant fidèlement à ses côtés, près à obéir à ses ordres et à le protéger pour tout ce qu'il lui devait, le fit sourire. _« Oh ! Oui ! Ça, ça me plairait ! Avoir mon propre garde du corps et intelligent de surcroit ! »_ S'extasia-t-il intérieurement.

Stockman regarda Hun passer une petite et courte barre métallique dans la plaie sanguinolente, il y ajouta une chaîne rouillée qu'il relia au pied de la table et fixa le tout avec des boulons qu'il serra au maximum, les enfonçant profondément dans la chair.

La tortue avait gémi et sangloté durant toute la manipulation de Hun à son plus grand plaisir.

Stockman se questionna de comment faire survivre la tortue à l'amputation, car maintenant, il voulait plus que tout que son éblouissante vision se réalise.

Hun pensant que Stockman était songeur pour son idée de laisse, entreprit de continuer tranquillement sa séance de torture avant de l'achever avec l'heure fatidique du lever de soleil. Il attrapa un taser sur la table où reposer les outils destinés à la torture et le posa sur la tête d'une des vis qu'il avait installée, il choqua la tortue qui poussa un cri étranglé et fut secouée par des spasmes violents. Hun rigola à cela et recommença plusieurs fois avant d'être lasser, il se retourna vers la table pour ramasser un marteau de charpentier avec un sourire lugubre.

Le géant blond se pencha sur l'une des vis et avec un plaisir évident, asséna des coups pour enfoncer davantage la vis qui arracha des cris à Donatello. Il retourna le marteau et utilisa la tête fendue pour coincer le clou et fit le mouvement de retirer.

Stockman l'arrêta dans son mouvement d'une main ferme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Stockman ! » Grogna Hun.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire Hun ?! » Demanda le cyborg à tête holographique.

« J'avais dans l'idée de récupérer ce morceau de carapace en souvenir. Et de m'en faire un collier avec ! » Répondit Hun énervé.

Stockman pensa rapidement à toute la quantité de sang que Donatello avait perdu et aller perdre avec l'amputation, s'il ajouté à cela le sang que la tortue pourrait perdre ainsi que le choc dû à la perte d'un morceau de carapace. Il pourrait déjà préparer une tombe pour le mutant. « Je préférais qu'il soit avec sa carapace entière. » Tenta de plaider Stockman pour arrêter le colosse.

Hun se libéra de la poigne de Baxter et le regarda avec mépris. « Alors on tient à son futur animal ? Je veux cette écaille et je l'aurai ! » Il tira plus fort sur le marteau, Donatello gémit de douleur sous la pression qui se fit de plus en plus forte.

**à suivre **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hello!

Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires qui me pousse à donner le meilleur dans mon histoire. Merci à MAIRYM pour son soutien qui est très apprécier :)

Ce chapitre est court car le suivant sera un peu plus conséquant dans son contenu et l'intrigue.

Bonne lecture!

**Rappel** : Je ne possède pas TMNT

* * *

**Place dans la famille**

Chapitre 4

* * *

Soudainement, une explosion souffla la porte de l'entrepôt, coupant court à toute activité.

Plusieurs explosions retentirent dans l'entrepôt, accompagné par des nuages de fumigènes qui envahirent tout l'entrepôt. On ne pouvait plus voir à moins d'un mètre.

Shredder hurla. « Les tortues ! Ninjas attaqués ! »

Hun se retourna vers la table où était ligotée la tortue au masque violet et attrapa une large scie circulaire qu'il se mit en route avec un rugissement.

« Désolé, Stockman ! Mais vous n'aurez pas le loisir de l'avoir comme animal de compagnie, à moins que vous aimiez les pièces à emporter ! » Dit Hun qui leva la scie au-dessus des bras immobilisés de la tortue, s'apprêtant à l'abattre sur ses poignets.

« Donatello ! » C'était la voix de Léonardo.

Stockman vit le leader des tortues se précipiter vers eux, mais il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour sauver son frère de l'amputation de ses mains. Agissant rapidement Stockman coupa, avec son laser intégré, le câble d'alimentation de la scie.

Hun hurla son mécontentement quand la lame de la scie s'immobilisa juste avant de mordre dans l'articulation des poignets de la tortue, Léonardo percuta Hun dans le dos qui s'écroula sur le côté de la table opératoire.

Le colosse se retourna, rageant contre la tortue au masque bleu qui se tenait non loin de lui. Il posa ses gros doigts sur les vis dépassant de la carapace de son prisonnier et tira dessus, arrachant à Donatello un cri de douleur qui figea Léonardo.

« Un autre pas, aller donne-moi ce plaisir ! » Lui murmura Hun en tirant à nouveau sur les vis provoquant d'autres cris destinés à énerver le leader des tortues, ce qui marcha très bien d'après les flammes qui danser dans ses yeux.

Les yeux de Hun se révulsèrent soudainement, alors qu'un grand bruit de métal retentissait dans l'air quand il s'effondra au sol. Léonardo regarda surprit le responsable de l'effondrement du colosse, Stockman.

« Vous direz à Donatello que c'est pour le remercier pour les étonnantes équations qu'il a eu la gentillesse de me donner et c'est à charge de revanche. » Et le cyborg s'en alla sans se retourner dans les fumées de fumigène.

Léonardo se précipita sur son frère blessé et le libéra des cordes et des chaînes qui l'immobiliser. Prudemment, il le fit se lever de la table d'opération et l'aida à en descendre en le soutenant.

Donatello chuta brusquement en avant, atterrissant sur son bras brisé.

Léonardo se précipita sur lui le cœur déchiré en entendant les gémissements de douleur que pousser son petit frère. Léonardo cherchait à calmer Donatello quand Raphaël apparut à ses côtés en annonçant. « Il faut que l'on part… Oh merde ! »

Les yeux de Raphaël s'étaient écarquillés en contemplant le corps constellé de bleus et de meurtrissures sanglantes par la torture de Donatello. Et ils s'écarquillèrent encore davantage quand il vit la chaîne rouge de sang. Elle sortait du mollet arrière de son frère et était relier à un pied de la table, ce qui avait causé sa chute.

Raphaël prit un des katanas de Léonardo et brisa la chaîne sans un mot. Ensuite, il aida Léonardo à porter Don jusqu'à la sortie qui était dégagée.

Quand ils furent dehors, Raphaël sortit son téléphone carapace avertissant Michelangelo et Casey par son intermédiaire, qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer leur frère et qu'ils se retrouveraient au point de ralliement.

Léonardo suivit de près par Raphaël, monta leur frère meurtrit à l'arrière du van carapace qui sombra à demi-inconscient par l'effort de leur fuite.

Splinter qui les y avait attendu en compagnie d' April, furent tout deux horrifiés quand ils virent les blessures de Donatello. Le vieux rat regarda avec inquiétude les vis qui dépasser de la carapace et dit à son fils aîné. « Léonardo appelle Leather Head nous aurons besoin de son aide pour soigner Donatello. »

Léonardo obéit à l'ordre de Splinter et quand le grand crocodile mutant eu connaissance des vis enfoncées dans la carapace de Donatello, un silence inquiétant s'éleva de lui.

« Leather Head ? » Appela avec inquiétude, l'aîné des tortues.

« Léonardo, pouvez-vous me dire quel est le niveau de douleur de Donatello ? » Demanda d'une voix terne le crocodile.

« Je ne peux pas le dire. Il n'arrête pas de fluctuer entre conscience et inconscience. » Dit Léonardo.

« Et que se passe-t-il quand vous touchez les vis ? » Présenta Leather Head.

Léonardo n'eut pas besoin de le faire, il se rappelait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt. « Il a hurlé de douleur quand Hun les a touchées. »

Il entendit Leather Head s'agiter. « Léonardo, surtout fait attention de ne plus toucher ces vis ! Compris ! Il est même vital que plus rien ne les touchent ! On se retrouve au repaire ! »

Casey et Michelangelo avaient rejoint le van en hurlant de démarrer, April qui était au volant démarra en trombe. Léonardo se retrouva à ceinturer Donatello avec ses frères pour qu'il ne glisse pas.

Ils arrivèrent au repaire dans un temps record. Durant tout le voyage Léonardo avait gardé Donatello collé contre son plastron en position semi-couché le ceinturant par la taille, tout en faisant attention que rien ne touche là où étaient les vis.

Ils arrivèrent par le garage et descendirent Donatello en priorité par l'ascenseur.

Leather Head les accueillit et les guida dans le laboratoire de Donatello, dont il avait transformé une partie en infirmerie. Il aida Léonardo à installer son frère sur son plastron. Le grand reptile administra à Donatello un sédatif quand il constata que ce dernier était encore conscient et attendit qu'il fasse effet. Il se força à rester calme en cataloguant les différentes blessures de Donatello et commença par celles qu'il jugea les plus urgentes.

Le grand reptile mutant retira du mollet de la tortue la barre de métal. Puis il confia le soin de traiter la blessure à April qui s'en occupa du mieux qu'elle put.

Leather Head s'occupa ensuite de réduire la fracture du bras gauche qui était brisé en deux endroits : au niveau de l'épaule et au milieu de l'humérus, et de le plâtrer.

Quand enfin Leather Head se tourna vers la zone qu'il s'était efforcé d'ignorer depuis le début de l'intervention, il sentit un poids tombé sur ses épaules et le faire vaciller.

April et Splinter présent dans la pièce furent inquiets, le grand reptile n'était pas du genre à être facilement ébranlé. Splinter s'approcha de lui, touchant son bras pour avoir son attention. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Sa… la blessure dans sa carapace… elle est peut-être plus grave. Beaucoup plus grave…. J'espère que je me trompe. » Leather Head secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Sans ajouter autre chose, il attrapa une pince et se pencha sur les vis en espérant qu'il se trompait.

**à suivre!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :**

Merci encore à MAIRYM pour son aide précieuse sur ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture à vous!

**Rappel : **Je ne possède pas TMNT!

* * *

**Place dans la famille **

Chapitre 5

* * *

Le lendemain, Leather Head préféra retourner chez lui et promit de revenir bientôt pour annoncer le résultat des analyses de Donatello.

Les jours qui suivirent, la tortue verte olive connue pour sa gentillesse et son doux caractère fut d'une humeur massacrante et odieuse parce qu'elle était clouée au fond de son lit par la maladie.

Les analyses arrivèrent assez rapidement, diagnostiquant une bonne pneumonie bactérienne combinée à une angine grâce aux clous que Hun avait planté dans la carapace de Donatello.

Le malheureux avait aussi des migraines carabinées persistantes malgré les antalgiques opioïdes et quand il ne les avait pas, c'était pire. Pendant un bon moment, tout le monde craignait qu'il ne reste bloqué en mode Raph colérique.

Même Raphaël n'en revenait pas de comment Donatello pouvait être horrible dans ces moment-là, 'pire que Michelangelo quand il s'ennuie', avait-il déclaré.

Les frères de Donatello en représailles se moquèrent de lui en l'appelant « le drogué » quand il lui fallait sa dose d'injection parce que les médicaments ne suffisaient plus.

Au bout de plusieurs pénibles semaines de convalescence, Donatello fut enfin sorti d'affaire et durant cette période le plâtre lui fut retiré. Sa blessure à la jambe avait bien guéri ne devenant qu'une cicatrice parmi les autres sur son corps. La seule chose visible qui restait de ce fameux jour était sur sa carapace, à la vue de tous, on pouvait voir nettement qu'une des écailles était tâchée en ses sommets par des cercles cicatriciels.

Le jour où il fut enfin déclaré apte à reprendre la pratique avec ses frères, il se produit un incident qui passa inaperçu avant qu'il n'eut relevé son importance.

Donatello s'entraînait en duo avec Raphaël qui avait fanfaronné en lui disant. « Je promets de ne pas aller trop fort avec toi, après tout, tu as été malade. »

Son frère répliqua avec un sourire. « Si tu y vas trop mollo, je pourrais bien te battre ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! » Raphaël lui sauta dessus, le ceinturant fortement par la taille pour lui faire un renversé-jeté, Donatello se contracta violemment dans ses bras et poussa un grognement de douleur qui figea Raphaël.

Son frère en profita pour se libérer en lui balayant les jambes et le plaqua au sol. « Tu disais ? » L'interrogea-t-il sarcastiquement.

« T'as triché Don ! » Se plaignit Raphaël.

Donatello le libéra en haussant des épaules et lui répondit. « Et comment j'aurai fait pour tricher ? Gros malin ! »

« Tu sais bien, en faisant ton truc d'acteur que tu viens de faire ! » Réplique son frère en le fusillant du regard.

« Quel truc ? » L'interrogea Donatello.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien ! » Raphaël crut que son frère le menait en bateau. Mais Donatello le regardant sans comprendre le fit douter.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Désolé, Raph. Si ça te dérange tant que ça, on a qu'à dire que ça n'a pas eu lieu. OK ? » Raphaël accepta et l'incident fut clos.

Le jour suivant Michelangelo entra sans frapper dans le laboratoire voir son génie de frère, il se figea à la porte entrebaillée regardant Donatello qui se faisait une injection sous la fixation de sa coudière droite. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans sa chaise d'ordinateur, une main sur les yeux, tenant toujours la seringue usagée dans son autre main tremblante.

Michelangelo vit qu'il serrait fort les dents et avait l'air très fatigué. Il frappa à la porte, Donatello sursauta et jeta la seringue à la poubelle en se tournant vers son petit frère en le saluant. « Salut Mikey ! »

Michel-Angelo s'approcha de Donatello, le fixant intensément, il remarqua la pâleur du teint de son frère, ainsi que ses traits tirés. En regardant bien, il voyait que le bord de son masque était plus foncé, comme s'il avait pleuré. « Donny ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Questionna le plus jeune frère.

Donatello lui fit un sourire précipité. « Oui très bien ! Pourquoi ? Bon, tu viens pour me dire quoi ? »

Michelangelo hésita un moment et fini par lui dire. « Léo veut te parler et le repas est déjà servi. »

« Mince, il est déjà si tard ! » S'alarma Donatello en se précipitant dehors laissant seul son petit frère dans le laboratoire, Michelangelo regarda dans la poubelle.

Il trouva la seringue usagée et un flacon qu'il reconnut comme étant la morphine qu'on injectait à Donatello quand il était encore en rétablissement.

Inquiète,la jeune tortue sortit du labo avec le flacon et se dirigea vers la cuisine où tout le monde avait commencé à manger, Léonardo parlait avec Donatello. « J'ai l'impression que tu dors plus en ce moment, à chaque fois que je passe devant ton labo pour ma méditation du matin. J'entends ton ordinateur tourner comme si tu l'avais utilisé toute la nuit. »

« Désolé, Léo, en ce moment, je m'endors devant mon ordi et il tourne tout seul. » S'excusa le génie, Léonardo fronça des sourcils et tout le monde regarda Donatello.

La tortue au masque violet se sentit rougir de honte, tout le monde avait senti qu'il mentait, il essaya de sauver la mise, mais s'énerva dans ses explications. « Je suis en train de faire des recherches pour un projet et je m'endors devant l'ordi au lieu de me coucher au lit. Et alors ! Je l'ai fait des centaines de fois avant ! Ça n'a posé aucun problème jusque qu'ici ! »

Léonardo essaya de le calmer. « Je voudrais juste que tu fasses un peu plus attention à ta santé, c'est tout. Tu es encore en convalescence, tu pourrais retomber malade et je préfère te le dire tout de suite : quand tu es malade, tu ressembles trop à Raph dans ses mauvais jours. »

« Moi, j'aurais dit qu'il est pire que Mikey quand il veut faire le malin. » Commenta Raphaël.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je ferais l'effort de me coucher tôt ! » Soupira Donatello. Il jeta un coup d'œil intrigué sur Michelangelo qui fixait son assiette sans manger. « Ça va Mikey ? Tu ne manges rien ! »

Michelangelo le regarda d'une étrange façon. « Est-ce que tu es un drogué ? »

Tout le monde rigola devant la tête étonnée de Donatello, Raphaël en rajouta une couche en disant. « Oui, c'est un véritable drogué du travail ! Il est pire que Léo quand il est en mode grand chef ! »

Michelangelo ne rigola pas. Il fixa intensément Donatello qui se sentit très mal à l'aise sous son examen, lui demanda. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Mikey? »

Son petit frère posa sur la table le flacon de morphine, Donatello le regarda, son regard allant du flacon à Michelangelo, les yeux écarquillés.

Léonardo, Raphaël et Splinter les fixèrent sans comprendre l'échange.

Donatello secoua la tête et bégaya. « Non… ce n'est pas… tu… tu as fouillé dans ma poubelle ! Tu me surveilles ! »

Michelangelo secoua violemment la tête. « C'est pas ça ! Je t'ai vu te faire une piqûre ! Et j'ai voulu savoir ce que c'était ! Je ne te surveille pas ! Je suis inquiet pour toi ! Je sais que la morphine peut être utilisée pour soigner mais aussi… pour se droguer. Alors je te le redemande… est-ce que tu te drogues ! »

La salle était silencieuse, l'ambiance se tendit encore plus quand les autres comprirent ce qui se passait.

Tous attendaient maintenant une réponse de Donatello.

**à suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :**

Mes corrections avance de plus en plus vite, donc attendez-vous à trouver régulièrement de nouveau chapitre.

Merci encore à tous de lire cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !

Merci ! ; Dank u ! ; ¡Gracias! ; Thank you ! ; 谢谢！; Tack ! ; Vielen Dank ! ; Спасибо! ; Grazie ! ; Obrigado !

Thanks for your attention !

**Rappel :** Je ne possède pas TMNT

* * *

**Place dans la famille**

Chapitre 6

* * *

Donatello regarda ses mains en se demandant comment il allait faire, il ne pouvait pas leur dire. C'était hors de question ! Ils ne devaient pas savoir, ils allaient encore plus s'inquiéter alors qu'il cherchait déjà une solution. Il tenait une piste qui pourrait le sortir de là, mais il devait pour cela parler et expliquer sa situation à Leather Head pour qu'il puisse faire part de son avis et l'aider.

Le génie leva les yeux et sentit ses joues brûlées quand il vit que toute sa famille attendait toujours qu'il parle.

Léonardo le fixer de ses yeux bleu-gris attendant calmement qu'il s'explique.

Raphaël avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et son regard doré le brûler par son impatience.

Michelangelo avait ses yeux bleus bébé rivés sur lui, le suppliant pour une réponse.

Et le pire pour lui, fut le regard son père qui de ses yeux noirs inquisiteurs cherchés à transpercer son âme.

Donatello baissa à nouveau les yeux ses joues brûlant plus fort, il devait tenter un repli avant qu'il se trahisse. Il se leva de table. « Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien dire ! Je vous dirai tout quand ça sera fini, mais…. »

Léonardo lui barra le chemin et ordonna. « Dis-nous la vérité maintenant ! »

Donatello chercha une retraite vers la porte de son laboratoire. « Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! »

Raphaël était derrière lui et l'attrapa par les épaules. « Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit la vérité ! »

Donatello tenta de se dégager, Raphaël le ceintura à la taille fermement et le coinça au sol. Le jeune mutant au masque violet eu le souffle coupé par le choc et ne put plus respirer, ni voir, son esprit se déconnecta pendant un instant. Quand il retrouva ses sens, Raphaël l'avait coincé entre ses bras, son regard doré brillé d'inquiétude, il lui toucha doucement la joue comme pour le consoler. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Donny boy ? »

Donatello se rendit compte qu'il avait sangloté, depuis combien de temps était-il par terre ? Il chercha à se relever, mais Raphaël le garda prisonnier dans son étreinte, il se débattit un peu avant de sentir une vague de fatigue le terrasser.

« Laisse-moi partir… » Demanda-t-il à son frère au masque rouge qui secoua fermement la tête en exigeant. « Dis-nous la vérité. »

« Je ne peux pas ! Si je vous dis tout, alors que je n'ai pas résolu le problème, vous allez vous inquiétez ! Et je ne pourrais plus avancer aussi vite que je le fais maintenant parce que je m'en voudrais ! Je vous en prie ! Je… je ne pense pas qu'on peut dire que je me drogue. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais faites-moi confiance. C'est tout ce que je vous demande ! Je vous raconterai tout après. Je vous en prie…. » Pria Donatello en s'efforçant d'être clair dans ses explications.

Raphaël resserra sa prise sur lui, Donatello sentit qu'il allait le garder prisonnier. « _Il ne me croit pas, ils ne me font pas confiance. » _Son cœur se serra violemment à cette pensée.

Donatello fut surpris quand il entendit son frère au masque rouge lui dire. « Je te fais confiance… tu as intérêt à tout nous dire après, sinon je te bats jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de ta carapace ! »

Raphaël le regarda en lui faisant un de ses rares sourires fraternels. Il aida Donatello à se relever, qui se retourna ensuite vers les membres de la famille. « Les gars ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

Splinter s'avança vers ses deux fils, fixa dans les yeux Donatello puis hocha la tête. « Nous attendrons avec patience que tu nous parles, nous te faisons confiance. »

Donatello sentit son cœur déborder de chaleur pour ce que son père lui dit, il s'inclina devant lui. « Je vous remercie Sensei pour votre confiance ! Je jure de tout vous racontez quand j'aurai réussi. »

Michelangelo avança timidement vers lui. « Tu me pardonnes d'avoir fouillé ? »

Donatello lui fit une accolade. « Oui Mikey, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu voulais seulement mon bien-être, j'aurais fait pareil. »

Léonardo en profita pour saisir son épaule, son regard portant encore des traces d'inquiétude. « Tu sais dans combien de temps tu vas pouvoir nous en parler ? »

Donatello acquiesça. « Je dois aller voir Leather Head et je pense que ça sera fini d'ici la fin de semaine. »

Léonardo lui pressa l'épaule et hocha la tête, donnant son accord à son frère pour qu'il puisse agir comme il le désirer.

Donatello décida de partir dès maintenant chez Leather Head, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se trahir encore plus. Il alla chercher son sac de sport et son équipement, préparant son voyage jusqu'à la tanière de Leather Head. Il alla ensuite à la porte du repaire où tout le monde l'attendait pour lui souhaiter bonne route, il leur promit de les appeler dès qu'il serait arrivé et partit dans les tunnels après un dernier au revoir.

* * *

Le tunnel qui permettait de rejoindre normalement la zone des quartiers de Leather Head était occupé par des humains. Donatello écouta un peu les conversations des hommes en combinaisons d'égoutiers pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient là. Apparemment, ils étaient en mission de restauration des canalisations de gaz et ils occupaient plusieurs tunnels en plusieurs équipes.

Donatello sortit son plan du réseau des égouts et chercha un autre chemin qui ne soit pas sur la liste des tunnels en maintenance. Il grimaça quand il vit qu'il devait obligatoirement passer par la surface sur plusieurs pâtés de maisons avant de pouvoir trouver un tunnel sans risque. Sinon il pouvait faire demi-tour, mais l'idée de rentrer au repaire alors qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire le dérangea plus. Il sortit par la plus proche bouche d'égout et poursuivit son chemin sur les toits et les ruelles. Il se permit une pause à mi-chemin pour envoyer un SMS à Léonardo.

_– J'ai dû prendre un chemin plus long à cause de travaux de rénovation dans les tunnels. Je vous appelle dans 30 min environs.-_

Donatello reprit la route juste après l'envoi et commença à préparer mentalement son discours pour expliquer son problème à Leather Head.

Le jeune ninja mutant sentit qu'il était suivi, un regard par-dessus son épaule lui apprit que c'était des ninjas Foot, avec un grognement, il répertoria ses possibles champs d'action pour sélectionner celui qui était le plus réalisable dans sa position. Il dépassa un bloc de bâtiment à toute allure avant de se plaquer dans l'ombre du bâtiment le plus proche en effaçant sa présence.

Donatello vit passé plusieurs ninjas Foot courant dans la direction qu'ils pensaient avoir pris, il attendit plusieurs minutes pour être sûr qu'ils ne revenaient pas. Puis, il reprit sa route, plus prudemment. Il voyagea cacher dans les ombres jusqu'au bloc d'immeuble qui indiquer la fin de son voyage en surface.

La jeune tortue chercha un moment la bouche d'égout, et jura intérieurement quand il vit qu'une voiture était garée dessus. Il sortit à nouveau son plan du réseau des égouts et chercha une autre plaque qui soit dans la zone de Leather Head. La prochaine était à peu près deux blocs plus hauts, il soupira en jetant un regard à sa montre, il devait accélérer le pas pour être dans les temps.

Après un dernier regard furieux sur la voiture mal garé, il reprit la route. Il passa d'un toit à un autre et grimper par une échelle quand il tomba nez à nez sur un ninja Foot.

Choquer, tous les deux restèrent un instant inédit. Donatello se ressaisit le plus vite et frappa le type dans le nez avant de fuir dans l'autre sens aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Une troupe de ninjas Foot se lança à sa poursuite et il dut utiliser à nouveau la même ruse qu'auparavant pour les perdre. Quand il fut sûr qu'aucun ninja n'était dans les environs, il sortit de l'ombre et fila dans la direction de sa destination finale, priant pour qu'il n'y est plus de problèmes, car il ne pourrait sans doute pas être capable de gérer un combat avec son problème.

Dans la ruelle où devait se trouver la bouche d'égout qu'il chercha en s'énervant, Donatello entendit un bruit de flaque d'eau, il se retourna. La ruelle était déserte, il retourna à ces recherches avec méfiance. Ses sens en éveil, le firent se retourner et il put voir des traces de pas humides sur le bitume alors qu'auparavant, il n'y avait aucune trace.

Donatello comprit rapidement que c'étaient les ninjas Tech-Foot, ceux qui ont des tenues de camouflage les rendant invisibles. Il sortit son Bo et de son autre main chercha les lunettes infra-rouges au fond de son sac. Avant d'avoir pu les attraper, un coup lui frappa la mâchoire le faisant vaciller sur le côté avant de se faire ceinturé et jeter durement au sol. Donatello tenta de se redresser, mais un coup à l'arrière de sa tête le fit sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

« C'est bizarre ? Il aurait déjà dû nous appelez, non ? » Michelangelo sauta nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, énervant Léonardo qui se décida enfin à appeler Donatello après avoir attendu que s'écoulent les trente minutes annoncées par le message de son petit frère.

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide.

Intriguer, Léonardo se demanda si son frère n'avait pas coupé le son. « Il a dû couper la sonnerie. Je vais essayer avec Leather Head. » Dit-il à ses frères qui l'entourer.

Le grand crocodile mutant répondit dès la première sonnerie. « Hé ! Bonsoir Léonardo. »

« Bonsoir Leather Head, vous avez reçu la visite de Don ? »

« Non, il n'est pas ici ? Léonardo, il se passe quelque chose ? » S'enquit le crocodile avec surprise.

« Donatello devait venir chez vous, et il ne nous a plus donnés signe de vie comme il nous l'avait promis. Nous allons nous lancer à sa recherche voir s'il n'a pas eu un contre temps. » Exposa Léonardo.

« Je vais faire de même de mon côté. Tenez-moi au courant si vous trouvez quelque chose. » Demanda Leather Head.

Ils firent le trajet que dû emprunter Donatello, quand ils croisèrent les humains dans les tunnels, ils montèrent en surface. Ils n'avaient pas fait les mêmes rencontres que leur frère et quand ils arrivèrent à la bouche d'égout la plus proche, la voiture qui avait bloqué Donatello plus tôt était partie. Ils recherchèrent dans les tunnels des traces de passage de leur frère, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Les tortues croisèrent Leather Head dans une section de tunnel plus loin.

« Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? » Demanda le crocodile de sa voix grave.

Les tortues secouèrent la tête en sentant l'inquiétude les envahirent.

« Vous avez regardé sa dernière position sur son GPS ? » Interrogea Leather Head à ses amis.

Un silence choqué suivit par des exclamations de rage démontrant que les tortues avaient complétement oublié le dispositif.

« D'habitude, c'est Don qui pense à ce genre de chose. » Dit Léonardo sur un ton d'excuse.

Le chef au masque bleu sortit son téléphone carapace cherchant la fonction de traceur GPS, il entra le numéro de Donatello. Tous les reptiles se penchèrent sur l'écran du téléphone et regardèrent un point violet clignoter sur un emplacement de la carte à la surface de New-York.

« Je reconnais cet endroit. » Dit Léonardo qui annonça d'une voix faible en levant les yeux vers les autres. « C'est le repaire de Shredder. »

**à suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : **

Coucou à tous ! Je suis plus ravi de ce chapitre, il offre une petite pause avant d'enchaîner avec... non je me tais! Je me tais! Sinon je vais tout vous dire.

J'aime tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laisser et je promet d'y répondre dès que je peux ! Et si vous avez des questions n'hésiter pas ! La boite à avis est là pour ça !

Sûr ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre!

**Rappel : **Je ne possède pas TMNT.

* * *

**Place dans la famille**

Chapitre 7

* * *

Donatello la tête sonnant comme une cloche, ouvrit des yeux larmoyants en louchant de confusion. Il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'un visage était penché sur lui. L'adolescent poussa un cri et frappa l'inconnu. Son poing passa au travers de la tête qui se désagrégea à sa plus grande surprise.

La tête se troubla dans un bruit de crépitement, avant de reconstituer le visage holographique du Docteur Stockman qui le fixa avec scepticisme, un sourcil arqué. « Est-ce comme ça qu'on vous apprend, chez vous, à remercie celui qui vous sauve la vie ? »

« Sauver la vie ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vue, vous étiez occupé à me torturer, avant d'essayer de m'amputer ! Alors je pense avoir parfaitement le droit de vous frapper ! Même si je ne vous ai pas fait grand mal. » Répliqua sèchement Donatello en observant son environnement. Ils étaient dans une pièce blanche assez spacieuse, mais qui était dépourvu de fenêtre et n'avait qu'une seule porte. Il était dans une cellule de prison.

L'adolescent mutant constata avec surprise qu'il n'était pas attaché, il se releva pour se tenir en face de Stockman et observa l'humain robotisé, en s'interrogeant silencieusement sur ce qui se passer.

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi vous n'êtes pas solidement menotté et qu'aucun garde ne soit là pour vous surveiller ? » Demanda Baxter.

Donatello hocha la tête avec méfiance.

« Votre frère avec le masque bleu, Léonardo, ne vous a rien dit de notre dernière entrevue ? » S'enquit le Docteur.

La tortue mutante secoua la tête, Stockman soupira de mécontentement. « J'aurai dû m'en douter ! Il n'a pas voulu, vous révélez le faites que si vous avez encore vos mains, c'est grâce à moi ! » S'écria rageusement Baxter.

Donatello le fixa interloqué, Léonardo n'avait rien dit de ce genre. Mais il faut dire aussi, qu'après son sauvetage, personne n'avait voulu parler des circonstances de son évasion ce fameux jour.

Stockman sourit devant le regard confus de Donatello qui lui demanda avec curiosité et méfiance. « Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Le cyborg sourit davantage, son plan marcher comme prévu et son heure de gloire était à porter de main. Il s'expliqua, en forçant sur le côté théâtral. « Quand vos frères sont arrivés, notre cher ami Hun a décidé qu'il était temps de vous mutiler. Alors qu'il approcha la scie rotative de vos poignets, j'en ai profité pour sectionner au laser le cordon d'alimentation ce qui sauva vos mains. Et j'aidé encore une fois votre frère, en assommant Hun pour qu'il ne gêne pas votre sauvetage. »

Donatello chercha une raison logique à comportement insolite de Stockman, n'en trouvant pas, il lui demanda. « Pourquoi ? Vous essayez de me mutiler et ensuite, vous décidez de m'aider ?! Ce n'est pas logique ! »

Stockman hocha la tête en accord avec lui à sa plus grande surprise. « Je l'avoue, je ne serai pas intervenu pour vous sauver, si je n'avais pas découvert que vous êtes un véritable génie tout comme moi. Et non un soi-disant être pitoyable qui mime l'intelligence, comme j'en vois à longueur de temps ici ! » Cracha-t-il rageusement, avant de dire plus doucement. « Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous voir briser et mutiler comme je l'ai été. »

Celui qui avait été humain s'arrêta pour regarder ses mains cybernétiques, il regarda Donatello qui frémit en s'imaginant sans ses mains, il les regarda avant de les presser précieusement contre lui.

Stockman lui fit un sourire étrangement doux et compatissant. « Vous êtes d'une intelligence si rare, si précieuse, d'un potentiel sans pareil…. J'ai eu l'impression de me revoir quand j'avais votre âge. Tant de connaissances et personne avec qui les partager, sans qu'on vous tourne en ridicule. Personne, pour vous aider dans vos interrogations et vos doutes. Personne, pour comprendre vos désirs d'apprendre davantage et de s'améliorer. Vous devez vous sentir encore plus seul que moi à l'époque étant donner votre situation marginale. Moi, je pouvais rejoindre des groupes de scientifiques où nous mettions nos projets et nos idées en commun. Je pouvais et je peux toujours, avoir tout le matériel que je désire ou aller dans toutes les bibliothèques que je veux. Mais vous ? »

Donatello baissa la tête et répondit à Stockman avant même de s'en rendre compte. « Je me débrouille avec ce que je trouve dans les poubelles et sur internet quand j'ai de l'argent. Quand j'ai du temps, je parle et exécute certains de mes projets avec Leather Head qui est aussi un grand scientifique, vous savez. »

Stockman hocha la tête, encourageant l'adolescent à continuer de parler. Ce que fit Donatello.

« Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où j'ai compris que j'étais différent de mes frères. Je devais avoir 5 ans et je m'amusai à réécrire les formules de physique que j'avais lu dans mon livre pour comprendre comment les appliquer. Raphaël m'a demandé ce que c'étaient ces gribouillis, alors je lui ai expliqué à quoi ils servaient - ces gribouillis -. Il m'a regardé et dit que j'étais bizarre. »

Le souvenir était vieux mais encore douloureux pour Donatello qui se tordit les mains dans son inconfort en continuant son récit. « Inquiet, je suis allé voir mon père, qui m'a expliqué que je n'étais pas bizarre, seulement intelligent. Que cette intelligence était un don précieux, que je n'avais pas à en avoir peur. Si je voulais lui parler de quoi que ce soit, il serait là pour moi. Pendant longtemps, je suis venu lui parler de toutes mes idées et de mes projets. J'ai compris à mes 10 ans, qu'il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de me comprendre et de me soutenir. Même s'il ne comprenait que très peu de chose à ce que je lui disais. Il m'a toujours apporté le livre qui correspondait à mes besoins pour que je puisse étudier. »

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son père, à son soutien et à tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui et ses frères.

Stockman s'approcha de lui en disant. « Je comprends, ma mère était pareille, elle avait plusieurs jobs pour pouvoir me payer l'école de surdoué où j'étais inscrit. J'avais 13 ans quand elle est morte d'épuisement, j'étais encore au lycée. Je me suis débrouillé, tout seul par la suite. Je ne voulais pas que son sacrifice soit vain. J'ai travaillé encore plus dur dans tous les domaines, j'ai cherché à me faire connaître mondialement. Alors Shredder m'a trouvé…. »

Donatello resta songeur, jamais il ne s'était interrogé sur les motivations de Stockman. Il savait que le Docteur voulait que son intelligence et sa supériorité soit reconnues mondialement, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était pour rendre hommage au sacrifice de sa mère. Il présenta ses condoléances sans réfléchir. « Je suis désolé pour votre mère. »

Stockman le regarda surprit, il hocha la tête gênée. « Merci… »

Donatello réalisa soudainement une chose qui le fit s'alarmer. « Ce sont des ninjas Tech-Foot qui m'ont attrapé ! Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas entre les mains de Shredder ?! »

Stockman fit s'agiter son index négativement. « Apparemment, vous ne savez pas que les ninjas Tech-Foot sont mes créations, ils sont entièrement sous mes ordres ! »

Donatello le regarda interloquer. « Je pensais que tous les ninjas Foot étaient sous les ordres de Shredder ? »

« Pas ceux-là, ils ont subits un lavage de cerveau de mon cru pour qu'ils obéissent à tous mes ordres. » Expliqua Stockman avec arrogance.

Donatello grimaça au procédé de Stockman. L'idée de manipuler les gens contre leur volonté, en effaçant totalement leur esprit pour ensuite leur implanter des pensées et des raisonnements étrangers, l'écœura. « C'est répugnant ! » S'indigna Donatello.

Baxter lui fit un sourire lugubre. « J'ai appris à survivre comme je peux en usant de tous les moyens à ma disposition. »

« Ça ne vous a pas vraiment réussi si vous voulez mon avis ! Et puis, comment pouvez-vous croire un seul instant, que Shredder vous a vraiment laissé faire ce que vous vouliez avec ses ninjas ?! Shredder est un mégalomane ! Il veut tout contrôler ! Il l'a forcément découvert depuis longtemps ! » Argumente le jeune mutant.

Le sourire de Stockman s'élargit encore. « Je suis un génie, Donatello. J'ai pris mes précautions, il ne sait rien de ce que je ne veux qu'il sache. »

Stockman sortit d'une cache de son avant-bras métallique un objet que Donatello reconnut tout de suite, son téléphone carapace. « Par contre, je pourrais lui apprendre où se trouve votre famille. »

« NON ! »

Donatello se jeta sur Stockman pour récupérer son téléphone, l'appareil fut broyé en un instant entre les doigts robotiques. Donatello se figea en regardant Baxter sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Enfin, je pourrais le faire, mais si je le faisais, vous n'écouteriez plus rien de ce que je peux vous dire ou proposer. »

Donatello ne comprenait plus rien, il le fixa complétement perdu. Avant de demander « Me proposer quoi ? »

Stockman l'observa, le visage grave. « Je voudrais, vous proposez une entente entre nous. Je vois tout le potentiel que vous avez, qui ne demande qu'à s'épanouir ! Est de savoir que vous n'avez pas le matériel, ni le soutien nécessaire me rend malade. J'aimerais pouvoir, vous aidez à le cultiver et à l'exprimer. J'aimerais devenir ton mentor dans ce domaine. »

La tortue le fixa les yeux écarquillés, Stockman continua en le tutoyant pour mieux établir une connexion entre eux. « Je t'offrirai tout le matériel que tu peux désirer, tout ce que tu auras besoin, je te le procurerai et tu auras tout le loisir que tu veux pour t'y consacrer. »

« Vous me proposez de travailler pour vous ! Vous voulez que je travaille pour Shredder ! Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ! » Grogne la tortue au masque violet.

« Non ! Non ! Je te propose simplement une entre aides entre scientifiques, Shredder ne saura rien de vos inventions, je veux t'aider à cultiver ton potentiel, c'est tout. J'aurais pu dire à Shredder où se cacher ta famille, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. N'est-ce pas une preuve de ma bonne volonté ? »

Donatello n'y croyait pas, Stockman un scientifique de renommer international lui proposer de devenir son mentor, de lui donner tout le matériel scientifique qu'il veut sans contrepartie ?

C'était comme si une prestigieuse université de renommer mondiale lui envoyer une lettre lui demandant de s'inscrire chez eux tout frais offert.

C'était impossible, une chose aussi fabuleuse ne pouvait pas lui arriver, il était une tortue mutante, un monstre de la génétique, pas un humain surdoué.

Donatello ferma les yeux essayant de calmer l'agitation qui monter en lui à cause de cette situation improbable. Il sentit une main de métal sur son épaule, il leva des yeux hésitants sur Stockman qui lui dit. « Pense à tous les trésors que tu pourrais offrir au monde ! Tu n'aurais plus à les garder cachés dans les égouts. Tu seras enfin reconnu comme un génie ! »

Les pensées de Donatello se tournèrent vers à sa famille, tout le monde attendait son retour, ils devaient être morts d'inquiétudes de ne pas avoir de nouvelle. « Et pour ma famille ? »

« Tu vas devoir faire un choix entre eux et tous les bienfaits que tu pourrais apporter au monde et par là même occasion à ta famille. Ils n'auront plus besoin de se cacher du monde des humains. Grâce à toi, ils seront acceptés et respectés pour ce qu'ils sont. » Lui expliqua le scientifique.

L'adolescent baissa la tête, s'enlaçant dans ses propres bras pour contenir ses tremblements. Ça aller trop vite ! Ses sentiments, ses envies et ses devoirs se mélanger dans sa tête. Ça lui faisait peur. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé pour lui et sa famille étaient là, à porter de main. Si c'est bien vrai, il pouvait changer le destin de clandestinité et d'isolement des siens. Donatello secoua la tête pour éclaircir son esprit qui s'échauffer par les possibilités offertes par cette alliance. « Je… je ne sais pas… c'est trop soudain ! Je… je dois réfléchir à tout ça au calme. Je dois rentrer chez moi pour y réfléchir et… ma famille à besoin de moi, je ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça… »

La main de métal sur son épaule resserra brutalement son étreinte sur elle, Donatello chuta sur ses genoux en poussant un cri surpris.

« Mauvaise réponse mon cher Donatello, il fallait dire : oui, j'accepte votre proposition Docteur Stockman. On va réessayer, et cette fois si vous vous trompez, je donne à Shredder votre famille ! »

Donatello réussit à articuler clairement malgré la douleur. « Vous avez détruit mon téléphone, vous m'avez rien ! »

Stockman recommença à agiter son doigt négativement puis sorti de sa ceinture une micro disquette. « J'ai fait une sauvegarde du contenu de votre téléphone dans cette disquette, je craque votre logiciel et je sers votre famille sur un plateau d'argent ! »

Il serra plus fort sa prise sur l'épaule vert olive et Donatello sentit qu'il perdait la vue et la capacité de respirer.

**à suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :**

Petite crise d'insomnie, mais ça ira mieux une fois ceci posté ! Dans ce chapitre ça bouge ! C'est tout ce que je dirai !

Encore merci à MAIRYM qui me supporte à toute heure! Biz!

Bonne lecture!

**Rappel :** Je ne possède pas TMNT.

* * *

**Place dans la famille**

Chapitre 8

* * *

Quand Donatello reprit connaissance, il haleta bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle. Le jeune mutant était étendu au sol, complètement perdu. Il sentit comme des traces de larmes sur ses joues qui réveillèrent sa mémoire. Il frotta vigoureusement toute trace de son visage avec un bras en maudissant sa mal chance. Il tendit ses mains tremblantes devant lui et grimaça en constatant qu'il avait passé sa limite, bientôt, il serait trop tard.

Une voix familière le sorti de ses pensées. « Donatello, comment vous sentez-vous ? » Baxter Stockman était au-dessus de lui, le regard étrangement préoccupé.

L'adolescent mutant essaya de se lever, ses genoux flageolèrent tant sous lui qu'il finit par chuter lourdement sur ses fesses. Il grimaça sous le choc et se recroquevilla en cherchant à maintenir son souffle égal pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

Une main froide de métal lui prit le menton, lui faisant lever la tête pour croiser le regard holographique de Stockman. « Vous êtes encore en convalescence après tout ce temps ? »

Donatello sentit une sueur froide coulée de son front et réprima un frisson, alors qu'il articula difficilement. « J'ai été malade… »

Le jeune mutant essaya de repousser autant que possible ce moment, mais il sait que bientôt Stockman découvrira son secret.

Des frissons douloureux remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant pousser un cri douloureux à Donatello en même temps qu'il s'effondra en arrière. Il resta couché sur sa carapace, essayant de ménager son souffle pour rester lucide. La tête de Stockman apparu à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Donatello ? Dites-le moi ! » Le scientifique ramassa la tortue pour la faire s'asseoir, Donatello grogna et gémit durant toute la manipulation. Stockman le tient contre lui, étudiant tous les symptômes de Donatello avec une inquiétude sincère.

Puis Donatello vit le moment qu'il a redouté le plus se réaliser, Stockman le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il savait.

« C'est donc ça !? » Jubile l'homme de métal.

Par contre, la suite, surprit Donatello.

Stockman répondit à une question qui ne fut posée par personne. « Je vous expliquerai tout en détail, vous pouvez venir. »

La tortue fut terrifiée en comprenant à qui le Docteur parler.

Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était de regarder impuissant, Shredder faire son entrée dans la cellule, ses yeux rougeoyèrent fortement lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux de Donatello qui se raidit involontairement.

Oroku Saki s'approcha de Stockman et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en ordonnant. « Expliquez-vous Stockman ! »

« Vous souvenez-vous quand Hun lui a enfoncé des clous dans sa carapace ? »

« Oui, c'était très divertissant. »

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de terreur et de dégout au son de joie dans la voix de Shredder.

« Eh bien, apprenez que le système nerveux des tortues est plus susceptible d'être gravement endommagé dès que la carapace est touchée. Comme tel fut le cas de notre cher Donatello. Ses nerfs ont étaient lésés, il en résulte que dès qu'il reçoit une pression enregistrée par la peau… »

Stockman fit courir un doigt le long du bras de Donatello qui grogna en se raidissant sous son passage. Cela déclenchait chez lui un torrent de piqûres enflammées, se répercutant jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ses nerfs envoient des signaux de douleur à son cerveau ! » Jubila en conclusion Stockman.

Donatello chercha à se dégager des bras métalliques qui le tenaient par la taille, en voyant Shredder tendre une main sur lui. Quand cette main gantée de métal lui toucha le bras, la douleur le fit grimacer, Shredder lui pressa violemment le bras. Donatello hurla, son bras était douloureux comme si on l'avait frappé contre mur.

Shredder ricana méchamment en voyant la tortue se tordre de douleur sous sa poigne. « Voilà effectivement qui va faciliter son enthousiasme à vouloir travailler pour nous. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je vais m'assurer personnellement que tu subisses une douleur qui te fera regretter le jour de ta naissance. »

Donatello fixa Shredder, ses yeux pleuraient à cause de la douleur qui se diffusait dans son corps. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de grogner. « Jamais ! Jamais je ne vous obéirai ! »

Shredder rit doucement tout en secouant la tête, causant à Donatello un sentiment de confusion.

Stockman secoua la tête et murmura à la tortue. « Vous auriez dû accepter, mon cher. Dans votre état, cela être pire qu'avec Hun. »

Donatello le regarda interloqué, le son de la voix de Stockman était sincère et il le fixait à présent avec pitié. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de paniquer, Shredder l'attrapa soudainement par ses deux bras et l'arracha hors de l'étreinte de Stockman.

Le mutant se retrouva suspendu au-dessus du sol à hurler de douleur, Shredder le frappa plusieurs fois au ventre avec le genou.

La douleur et le choc furent tels que la tortue finit par vomir, elle glissa en tas sur le sol quand Oroku Saki la lâcha avec un bruit de dégoût. Shredder regardait la pitoyable tortue qui tremblait à présent de douleur et de terreur devant lui. « Bientôt, tu me supplieras de ne plus te faire de mal… »

Shredder posa son pied sur l'épaule de Donatello et le fit tomber sur le côté droit. Exposant ainsi ses côtes qu'Oroku Saki frappa à coup de talon. La tortue tenta faiblement de lutter avant de se faire frapper à la tempe, ce qui la laissa sonnée sur son côté avec des larmes coulantes sur ses joues.

Shredder continua de frapper la tortue mutante dans le ventre et toute partie sans protection en ricanant des cris qu'il arrachait à sa victime. « Je continuerai encore et encore, me régalant du spectacle pathétique que tu m'offriras. Je pense que je continuerai même si tu me jures fidélité et obéissance, parce que tu ne me servirais à rien ! Tu es un être pitoyable et inutile, si tu t'accroches autant à ta famille ce n'est pas par loyauté ! Non, tu t'accroches à eux parce ça te plait de savoir qu'ils dépendent de toi ! Tu es un parasite ! Et je vais te traiter comme la sale vermine que tu es ! Je vais aider ta famille, qui est constituée d'honorables et fiers combattants, à se débarrasser du minable qui se croit ninja que tu es ! Tu ne mérites même pas d'être appelé ninja, tu n'es rien ! »

Donatello avait l'impression que tout son corps était en ébullition à cause de la douleur des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Et les paroles vénéneuses de Shredder se répétaient encore et encore en lui, s'insinuaient lentement dans son esprit le marquant au fer rouge. Il commença même à croire que ces paroles étaient la vérité, son esprit allait même jusqu'à chercher à associer les paroles avec ses souvenirs les plus pénibles qu'elles réveillaient.

Comme quand il se montrait distrait pendant la formation, parce qu'il avait travaillé toute la nuit sur un projet et qu'il décevait son père en se trompant dans ses exercices de katas.

Ou quand il avait surpris ses frères parlant de lui, disant qu'il était le plus faible d'entre eux, ils avaient ri longtemps de sa faiblesse comme si c'était une bonne vieille blague.

_« Shredder à raison ! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un parasite, un être faible et pitoyable. La seule chose qui fait que j'ai encore une place dans la famille est due à ce que mon intelligence peut offrir comme utilité. Et non pas parce que je suis un bon ninja contrairement à mes frères qui excellent en tout et reçoivent des louanges de Splinter. »_ Pensa avec désespoir Donatello face aux preuves irréfutables qu'offraient sa mémoire.

Sans s'en rendre compte l'adolescent commença à répéter les paroles de Shredder et quand Shredder lui demanda. « Es-tu un parasite ? »

Donatello hocha la tête et répéta en pleurant. « Je suis un parasite. »

La douleur s'éloigna soudainement de son corps et de son esprit. Être privé de cette sensation, qui été devenue familière, le laissa sans force. Son esprit resta vide afin de savourer cette paix miraculeuse.

Une ombre tomba sur lui, Donatello leva ses yeux bouffits par le tourment enduré sur Shredder qui le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. « Voilà qui est un bon début, tortue. Nous reprendrons cette discussion dans quelques instants. »

Donatello frissonna violemment et détourna le regard en pâlissant, une nausée lui serra le ventre quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit.

Shredder se détourna de lui et s'en alla par la porte blindée, suivit de Stockman qui lui jeta un dernier regard désolé avant de partir.

Quand il fut seul, Donatello baissa la tête et éclata en gros sanglots étouffant tant il était dégouté de lui-même. Et quand il se souvint que Shredder avant promis une autre « discussion » dans un temps indéterminé, il sombra dans une peur panique lui arrachant toute notion du temps.

Quand il fut capable de se maitriser de nouveau, il était couché sur son plastron, complétement épuisé et courbaturé par les coups reçus. Quelque chose le piqua dans ses côtes à gauche, doucement, il roula sur son flanc droit et en grimaçant glissa ses doigts gourds par sa fatigue dans sa ceinture délogeant le responsable de son inconfort. La micro disquette de Stockman.

Donatello avait réussi à s'en emparer pendant que le docteur l'avait ausculté et l'avait complétement oublié. Il se concentra sur son objectif pour se distraire de la douleur que lui causa l'effort de briser la disquette en morceaux suffisamment petits pour s'assurer que les données étaient irrécupérables. Quand se fut fait, il jeta aussi loin qu'il put les morceaux dans un des coins de la pièce.

_« C'est sans doute la dernière chose que je peux faire pour vous aider les gars. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai résister à ça encore une fois. J'ai déjà commencé à craquer, bientôt je vais chercher à tout faire pour plaire à Shredder, pour qu'il ne me frappe plus…. Il a raison, je suis pathétique et inutile, vous serez mieux sans moi…. Il reste peut-être une dernière chose que je peux faire pour les aider, oui cela sera parfait pour laver l'honneur de la famille et les garder en sécurité. J'aurai juste voulu leur dire qu'ils vont me manquer. » _Ce nouvel objectif en tête rassura assez Donatello pour qu'il ne flanche pas quand Shredder entra à nouveau dans la pièce et s'approcha de lui.

Sans un mot, l'homme au casque de métal posa un pied sur le flanc gauche de la tortue, enfonçant vicieusement son talon sur ses côtes exposées. Donatello étouffa un cri et se recroquevilla.

« Nous allons en reprendre là où on en était » Tonna la voix de Shredder qui appuya sa phrase en plantant de toute sa force son talon dans ses côtes.

Un craquement sinistre et la douleur apprirent à Donatello, qu'il avait maintenant au moins trois côtes cassées. Il se plia en deux sous l'élancement poignardant sa poitrine dès qu'il respirait.

Shredder le poussa du pied sur sa carapace et l'observa essayant de respirer. « Tu es si pathétique, je suis sûr que je rendrai service à ta famille si je t'éliminai. » Il présenta les lames de son gantelet à la lumière, les faisant briller et s'assura que des reflets tombent sur le visage de la tortue pour l'effrayée.

Donatello fixa le plafond et ne réagit pas aux reflets froids du métal dansant sur son visage.

Shredder posa un pied sur le plastron, prenant soin d'appuyer sur les côtes brisées, la tortue grimaça et gémit de douleur, mais ne cria pas. N'obtenant pas le résultat voulut, Shredder s'énerva, il souleva le mutant par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Il lui frappa de nouveau le ventre de son genou plusieurs fois.

Donatello gémit de douleur et toussa violemment, mais son estomac n'avait plus rien à rendre à part des sucs gastriques et de la salive qui coulèrent sur son menton.

« Tu es répugnant, tu ne mérites pas l'enseignement que tu as reçu de ton maître, tu es indigne de l'art du Bushido. Je sauverai l'honneur de ta famille en t'éliminant. » Grogna Shredder.

Les lames du gantelet se posèrent sur son cou, Donatello ne regarda pas l'homme, l'ignorant totalement.

Shredder pressa plus fort les lames effilées sur le cou, entaillant la peau, du sang coula librement jusque sur le plastron de la tortue. « Je devrais te trancher la gorge et te regarder mourir. » Grogna-t-il contre la fente de son oreille.

Donatello tourna son regard sur Shredder, ses yeux ternes ne cillèrent pas une seule fois, le mettant au défi.

Oroku Saki s'était attendu à ce que la tortue, le supplie pour sauver sa vie. Mais celle-ci resta étrangement silencieuse. Pourquoi ne suppliait-elle pas ? Il était peut-être allé trop vite dans l'exécution de son plan, cela l'énerva.

Shredder essaya autre chose. Il déplaça les lames sur le visage de la tortue et griffa profondément la joue droite, le mutant siffla sous la morsure du métal, mais ne détourna pas ses yeux. Shredder fit ensuite glisser ses griffes le long du plastron, les immobilisant là où devaient se trouver les intestins. « Ah moins qu'une mort lente et douloureuse soit ce que tu mérites pour ton incompétence. »

Donatello à la grande satisfaction de Shredder se raidit sous ses mains. Avant qu'il ne se raidisse lui-même quand il entendit la tortue lui dire. « Tue-moi de la façon qu'il te plaira Shredder, c'est tout ce que tu auras de moi. »

Shredder grogna de rage, Donatello n'avait pas peur de la mort et semblait accepter sa fin. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il lâcha le cou de la tortue qui glissa le long du mur, se rattrapant de justesse sur ses pieds.

Donatello le regarda avec confusion, coller contre le mur, il s'était attendu à une mise à mort après avoir provoqué Shredder.

« Tu crois qu'une mort honorable va t'être accordé ? Tu es un parasite, de la vermine ! Et la vermine, on l'extermine en la broyant sous le pied ! » Aboya Shredder en lui balançant son pied dans l'estomac.

Donatello tomba sur ses genoux plié en deux, il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir un pied s'abattre sur son visage.

Shredder battit avec hargne Donatello, qui ne put retenir ses cris de douleur et ses larmes. Il resta recroquevillé pour se protéger autant qu'il pouvait des coups, mais la souffrance grandit rapidement le faisant délirer pour y échappé.

Il entendit ses frères rirent et se précipita vers eux pour trouver du réconfort après le cauchemar qu'il avait eu et s'immobilisa quand il entendit la voix de son père le sermonner. « Donatello, tu es totalement incapable de réaliser ces katas sans faire de faute ! Tu me déçois ! »

À cette phrase, ses frères rirent plus fort de sa faiblesse comme d'une vieille bonne blague. « La seule chose qu'il a pour lui, c'est son gros cerveau ! » S'esclaffa Léonardo.

« Un ninja ! Lui ! Pff ! Il est plus efficace et utile quand il répare le grille-pain ! » Ricana Raphaël.

« Franchement, ça devrait être lui, le petit frère ! Même moi, j'arrive à le battre avec une main dans le dos ! » Se plaignit Michelangelo.

Ils riraient et pointèrent tous du doigt Donatello à la bonne blague qu'il leur offrait d'être un ninja incapable de se protéger tout seul.

La voix de Shredder clama la vérité qui brûla son corps. « Tu es un parasite ! Ta famille te tolère que pour l'utilité de ton intelligence ! Sans cela, ils t'auraient abandonné depuis longtemps ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une épine dans leurs flancs ! Eux sont des adversaires dignes de m'affronter ! Toi, tu es juste bon pour le dessous de mes bottes ! Tu n'es rien ! Tu ne mérites que la douleur ! »

Donatello éclata en sanglots bruyants, ces paroles brûlées atrocement son esprit. Il savait que certaines choses étaient fausses, mais son esprit s'évertué à prouver que les paroles de Shredder étaient toutes justes, en les associant à ses souvenirs pour en souligner la véracité.

Le rire de ses frères se fit plus fort à ses oreilles, il plaqua ses mains dessus en priant pour que ça s'arrête. « Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne suis pas un bon ninja ! Je ne suis pas un bon frère ! Je ne suis pas un bon scientifique ! J'ai échoué en tout ! Père pardonnez-moi ! »

Shredder l'attrapa par le bras droit pour le soulever du sol et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur en le lui tordant suffisamment fort pour que la tortue reste dans la souffrance. Il lui murmura. « Pourquoi ton père te pardonnerait ? Il ne t'a jamais considéré comme un ninja, juste comme un incapable dont il faut soigner les blessures dès qu'il bouge ! »

Donatello sentit son cœur se briser quand ses souvenirs ravivèrent avec netteté une scène de son enfance. Il tenta d'éloigner le souvenir, mais les yeux noirs de son père le fixé déjà. Splinter le soignait une nouvelle fois parce qu'il s'était encore blessé pendant la formation, son regard était agacé que ce soit encore une fois lui le blessé. Les yeux de son père glissèrent loin de lui pour regarder avec fierté ses autres fils qui s'entraînés avec vigueur. Mais quand ils revinrent sur Donatello, ils brillaient de déception de le voir aussi faible.

Donatello ne put que pleurer, tout ce qu'il chérissait le plus dans ses souvenirs était en train d'être irrémédiablement détruit et salit. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit à cause de la douleur de son corps en feu, dès que Shredder le brimer, son esprit sortait les souvenirs nécessaires pour le lyncher et le briser davantage en punition de sa faiblesse. _Tout ce que dit Shredder sur toi __est vrai, regarde ceci et regarde là encore_, sembler dire son esprit.

_« Shredder à raison, il a toujours raison ! Quoi que je fasse, je ne suis rien pour eux ! Ma famille serait soulagée si je disparaissais à jamais de leur vie. »_ Conclut intérieurement la jeune tortue avant de murmurer. « Je veux mourir… »

Shredder leva les lames de son gant, Donatello serra fort ses yeux attendant le coup mortel. Au lieu de cela, Shredder l'attrapa par le cou pour le relever contre le mur. Avant de caresser la gorge exposée de la pointe de ses lames, creusant des sillons rouges sur la chair tendre. Les lames remontèrent ensuite le long du visage de la tortue jusqu'à son masque, le sectionnant net.

Donatello poussa un cri de protestation et tenta de récupérer le tissu violet qui glissa de son cou.

Shredder arracha le reste du masque violet de la poigne de la tortue et le jeta à terre pour le piétiner de sa botte.

Donatello cria et se débattit pour essayer de l'arrêter dans la profanation de son bien.

Shredder lui attrapa le menton, le forçant à le regarder. « Tu n'es pas un ninja ! Tu ne mérites pas de porter ce masque, tu déshonneurs toute ta famille en le portant ! »

Le mutant resta figé dans la prise de Shredder, les larmes coulées librement sur ses joues sans son masque. Oroku Saki fut surpris de voir à quels points la tortue avait l'air jeune. Sans son masque, on voyait clairement que c'était encore un jeune adolescent.

Les yeux bruns de Donatello étaient ternis par le désespoir, on lui avait tout arraché, il était rien, un poids mort, sa famille serait mieux sans lui. « Je veux mourir… » Murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les lames du gantelet qui tiennent son menton, les fixant comme si c'était l'objet de son salut. Shredder sourit à lui-même, la tortue était prête maintenant, il ouvrit la bouche et la porte explosa.

Shredder se retourna et regarda avec surprise une créature gigantesque passée le seuil de la porte.

**à suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre était plutôt long et dur à reprendre, mais ça en valait la peine ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Donner-moi vos avis !

Bonne lecture! Et merci encore à vous tous de suivre cette histoire ! Biz !

**Rappel : **Je ne possède pas TMNT.

* * *

**Place dans la famille**

Chapitre 9

* * *

Oroku Saki relâcha son étreinte sur le cou de la tortue, tout en la gardant prisonnière en épinglant son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête et se tourna vers l'intrus gigantesque, prêt à se battre.

Donatello attrapa le bras de Shredder, celui-ci crut qu'il voulait le bloquer dans ses mouvements. Mais il fut saisi en voyant la tortue employée toutes ses forces pour diriger les lames sur sa gorge tendue.

Shredder réussit à bloquer son bras, la pointe aiguisée se ficha un peu dans la gorge et n'avança pas plus loin.

Donatello grimaça de frustration, il attrapa l'avant-bras de Shredder par les griffes du gantelet, se coupant profondément la main gauche, tout en avançant son cou pour pouvoir s'y empaler.

Le chef des Foot grogna, quand le sang coula en ruisseau inégal sur la gorge de la tortue, il arracha son bras de l'emprise de Donatello en lui tordant le bras droit et en le frappant encore dans le creux de l'estomac. Il cracha à la tortue gémissante. « Te suicider ne lavera pas l'honneur de ta famille, que tu as souillé par ton incompétence ! Tu es et tu resteras de la vermine ! »

Shredder avait remarqué que la grande créature s'était immobilisée, quand la tortue s'était presque immolée sur son gantelet, d'autres silhouettes qu'il reconnut apparurent au côté de la gigantesque créature. Avant qu'il puisse prendre une décision, un grognement de rage s'éleva et il fut percuté sur le côté droit.

Oroku alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé et quand il se releva, la grande créature, qui se révéla être un crocodile mutant qui l'avait chassé d'un coup de queue, se tenait entre lui et Donatello. Les grognements et les pupilles rétrécis de l'animal mutant lui apprit qu'il risqué la mort à chaque seconde passé inutilement ici. Il regarda en arrière du crocodile et fixa les frères tortues aux masques rouge et bleu. Il rit ouvertement et tendit ses lames couvertes du sang de Donatello. « Vous êtes venus récupérer ce déchet incapable qui se croit ninja ? Vous devriez abréger ses souffrances pour laver votre honneur, il l'a souillé de manière honteuse... »

Shredder ne put pas continuer sa tirade, car le crocodile, qui était rapide dans ses mouvements, claqua ses mâchoires au-dessus de sa tête. Il dut se replier, se promettant de revenir avec suffisamment de ninjas Foot pour les mettre tous à terre et terminer le conditionnement de Donatello. La tortue serait à lui quoi qu'il arrive !

Léonardo et Raphaël restèrent désemparés devant la souffrance évidente de Donatello, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Dès qu'ils essayaient, leur frère les repousser vivement, perdant en plus grande quantité le sang qui coulé sans interruption de ses coupures à la main et au cou. Des éclaboussures fraîches maculées, le sol et tâchées les jambes de Donatello et de ses frères.

Raphaël essaya de calmer son frère vert olive, qui recroqueviller contre le mur, continua de chasser et repoussé ses mains sans aucune raison.

« Don, je t'en prie, laisse-moi voir tes blessures ! » Murmura, la tortue vert émeraude qui sentait sa patience diminuée dans la crainte de voir son frère s'évanouir.

Léonardo tenta une autre approche. « Je t'en prie Don… »

Il tendit une main vers le visage meurtrie de contusion et de coupure de son frère, Donatello croisa son regard et arrêta de se débattre devant l'attitude suppliante de son aîné.

Léonardo sentit son cœur défaillir, les yeux habituellement chaleureux et doux de son petit frère n'étaient maintenant plus que tristesse et désespoir. Il toucha maladroitement les coupures sur sa joue, Donatello grimaça à son contact et se recroquevilla loin de lui.

Léonardo essaya de le rassurer. « Calme-toi… tout va bien, tu n'as rien fait de mal… »

Donatello ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en sanglotant. « Je... e… e… je... je ne mé… érite… pas… votre attention… je… je… ne… suis… qu'un poids m... mort ! Je… je dois mourir pour laver votre honneur. »

Raphaël s'énerva, il s'approcha de Donatello et tenta de le ceinturer contre lui. « Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Dit ça encore une fois et je te jure… »

Donatello grimaça dans l'étreinte puis hurla soudainement quand Raphaël lui pressa ses épaules endolories dans sa tentative de le lever. Il le relâcha brusquement de surprise, laissant Donatello s'écrouler au sol, en cherchant son souffle. Ses frères se penchèrent sur lui.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! Je me suis emporté ! » Répéta plusieurs fois, la tortue vert émeraude.

Donatello poussa un cri douloureux quand les mains de ses frères le touchèrent de nouveau, il recula en sanglotant tout en se recroquevillant contre le mur. « Ne me touchez pas ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Je n'en peux plus ! Laissez-moi mourir ! » Pleura en suppliant Donatello.

Leather Head qui assister depuis le début à la conversation, finit par comprendre la situation en observant le comportement de Donatello.

Au début, il avait cru qu'on avait injecté des drogues hallucinogènes à son ami, ce qui aurait expliqué son comportement. Mais après avoir vu les traces de coups, l'attitude de perte de l'estime de soi et de ses repères, tout fut clair. Shredder avait commencé un lavage de cerveau sur Donatello.

Leather Head dut fermer les yeux et se calmer pour ne pas avoir un accès de rage. Il se leva et s'approcha des tortues. « Léonardo, Raphaël, laissez-moi essayer. »

Après un regard entre eux, les deux frères tortues lui laissèrent la place.

Leather Head attendit que Donatello remarque sa présence. Quand son ami leva les yeux sur lui, il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras en voyant la souffrance qu'ils renfermés. Il s'employa à parler d'une voix douce et rassurante. « Donatello, nous avons fait beaucoup de chemin pour vous retrouver. Votre famille et vos amis se sont tous inquiétez pour vous. Vous n'avez rien fait qui est déshonoré votre famille, vous n'avez rien fait de mal à part les aimés. »

Donatello le fixa, ses yeux noyés par les larmes, sanglotant. « Je suis un incapable, je ne mérite pas d'être un ninja. Si j'ai survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je suis un parasite au sein de cette famille. Shredder à raison, je ne mérite même pas de vivre, je suis indigne des enseignements de mon maître. Je suis un poids mort, tout ce que je peux faire pour eux, c'est mourir pour laver leur honneur. »

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, mais Léonardo lui fit signe de se taire, lui aussi était effaré par les paroles de leur frère et aurait voulu les contre dires. Mais Leather Head avait réussi à avoir une conversation entière avec Donatello, alors qu'il n'avait fait que bégayer et crier avec eux.

Le grand crocodile attendit que Donatello se calme avant de lui demander. « Vous savez que c'est faux n'est-ce pas ? »

La tortue au visage tuméfiée, hocha très lentement la tête, les yeux encore larmoyants.

« Alors pourquoi y croyez-vous ? » Demanda le grand reptile.

Donatello s'expliqua d'une voix fatiguée et résignée. « J'ai… je sais que certaines choses sont fausses, mais elles sont vraies aussi. Je sais que mes frères rirent de moi, je déçois sans arrêt mon père par mon apprentissage médiocre et ma condition physique. Alors… alors c'est possible que ce soit vrai. »

Léonardo et Raphaël se regardèrent épouvanter en réalisant que Donatello les avaient entendus se moquer de lui ce fameux jour, et maintenant à cause d'eux, leur frère ne se croyait plus digne de sa famille.

« Donatello, vous souvenez-vous de ce jour où vous m'avez rendu visite et que vous avez craqué émotionnellement ? Justement parce que vous étiez blessé par les dires de vos frères et que vous vous êtes blessé bêtement durant votre entrainement le jour même ? »

La tortue l'écouta sans répondre, elle était toujours prostrée contre le mur, mais sembla réceptive à ses paroles. Aussi, Leather Head continua.

« Je vous ai demandé, pourquoi vous restiez avec votre famille, si ça vous affaiblit mentalement et physiquement. Vous m'avez répondu que vous étiez prêt à prendre ce risque pour votre famille, que votre santé était secondaire tant que ça ne vous gêne pas pour les aider. Je vous ai répondu que votre comportement n'était pas logique, car si vous vous effondrez totalement, personne ne pourrait vous aider. Vous m'avez alors dit ''qu'est qui est plus fort que la logique ? '' »

Donatello eut les yeux qui brillent à cette phrase, il se pencha en avant, se rapprochant de Leather Head.

« Votre réponse m'a surpris et m'a fait comprendre à quel point vos liens avec votre famille étaient fort. Vous connaissez la réponse Donatello. Dites-la-moi à nouveau. » Supplia, le crocodile mutant.

Donatello regarda intensément Leather Head comme s'il hésitait, avant que sa voix empreinte de sanglots réponde enfin. « La foi, quoi qu'il se passe, je garderai la foi en cette famille… »

La jeune tortue baissa la tête et pleura. Leather Head tendit une main vers son ami qui ne chercha pas à fuir le contact. Il lui prit l'épaule, Donatello s'écarta brusquement du contact pourtant doux du crocodile en gémissant.

Leather Head le regarda surprit, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard. Il s'écria alarmé. « Donatello, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! Pas étonnant que Shredder est pu briser aussi rapidement votre résistance pour le lavage de cerveau ! »

Son ami leva des yeux tristes vers lui. « Je suis désolé, je voulais résoudre le problème avant de vous en parler. J'avais trouvé un traitement qui me sembler prometteur et comme j'avais besoin de votre avis… j'étais en route pour chez vous et je me suis fait attrapé. »

Le grand saurien lui rendit son regard. « Ça va allez mon ami… je suis désolé pour ceci, mais il faut que l'on parte rapidement. »

Donatello le regarda sans comprendre quand il se pencha sur lui. Le plus grand mutant déplaça aussi doucement que possible, au creux de ses bras, la tortue, qui serra fort ses dents ainsi que ses yeux en gémissant.

Leather Head se retourna vers Léonardo et Raphaël, qui regardaient avec des expressions inquiètes leur frère qui été dans la souffrance sans aucune raison apparente. « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » Demanda Léonardo.

Le grand mutant cala contre lui Donatello en position fœtale de ses grandes mains, de manière à le rendre plus confortable. Et avant de pouvoir parler, Michelangelo apparu alors en catastrophe dans la salle en hurlant. « Les gars ! On ne peut pas retenir plus longtemps les ninjas Foot avec Casey et Splinter. Shredder est déchainé ! Il faut… Oh bordel ! Donny ! »

La plus jeune tortue se précipita sur Leather Head et Donatello en gémissant et en se tordant les mains dans l'angoisse pour son frère blessé. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi mal ! »

Avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Donatello leva sa main valide et caressa la joue de son petit frère pour le consoler. Michelangelo prit celle-ci en étau entre sa joue et sa main.

« On rentre à la maison ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Donatello lui sourit et hocha la tête. « On rentre. »

* * *

Sortir de la tour de Shredder fut difficile, mais ils réussirent grâce aux systèmes de sécurité qui était entièrement sous le contrôle d'April, grâce au virus informatique que Donatello avait créé pour une prochaine intrusion dans la tour.

Une fois hors de la tour, le groupe s'entassa à l'arrière du van carapace qui les ramena chez eux.

Une fois arrivée dans la sécurité du repaire, Leather Head qui n'avait pas lâché Donatello durant tout le trajet, assurant ainsi son confort, se rendit directement au laboratoire de son ami. Après avoir déposé le jeune mutant dans le lit d'appoint, le plus grand mutant chercha la morphine et prépara selon les instructions de Donatello, la dose nécessaire pour apaiser la douleur. Leather Head s'occupa ensuite de panser les blessures de la tortue, quand se fut fait Donatello voulu rejoindre sa famille qui attendait au salon.

Lorsque les deux reptiles mutants entrèrent dans la pièce. Le regard triste d'April, de Casey, de Splinter et de Michelangelo, leur apprirent que Léonardo et Raphaël avaient raconté ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu quand ils avaient retrouvé Donatello.

* * *

April, Casey et Splinter étaient assis en demi-cercle sur des chaises, et dans le canapé Raphaël, Léonardo et Michelangelo en eux deux. Il ne restait plus que le fauteuil de libre.

Leather Head aida son jeune ami boitillant jusqu'au fauteuil, où Donatello se permit de chuter lourdement dedans. Il resta un moment silencieux, les yeux fermés, cherchant par où commencer. Une fois décidé, il parla en gardant les paupières closes pour ne pas voir les visages de sa famille.

« C'était quelque temps après que j'ai pu marcher sans béquille. J'étais grognon, querelleur et plus fatigué que de raison. Je me suis décidé à prendre quelques médicaments, en plus de mon traitement pour me calmer les nerfs. J'ai continué ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma maladie et que l'on me retire le plâtre. La nuit même, j'ai été réveillé par le simple contact des draps qui me brûler la peau. J'ai cru que ce n'était rien, que ça allait passer, le temps que je m'habitue. Mais un simple touché ou pression sur mes membres et j'avais la sensation de brûler. J'ai commencé à me faire des injections régulières de morphine et à tester d'autres analgésiques pour tuer la douleur. Mais ça ne marchait que sur de courte durée, je devais faire des injections de plus en plus rapprochés. »

Donatello ouvrit ses yeux et regarda tristement son entourage. « Voilà, ce que je devais vous avouez, dès que j'aurai été soigné. Mon système nerveux à bien était lésé, dès que l'on me touche, c'est comme si on me brûler à vif. »

La salle resta silencieuse. Donatello baissa la tête. Il était épuisé, fatigué, mais il refusa de se montrer plus faible qu'il ne l'était en ce moment. Il releva la tête et carra les épaules attendant la suite des événements.

Le silence resta en place, personne ne semblait vouloir le briser, Donatello commença à devenir de plus en plus anxieux. Il finit par étudier les visages de ses frères et de son père, cherchant à y lire leurs émotions. Devant l'expression fermée et dure de leur trait, l'adolescent sut qu'il les avait trahis. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête dans la défaite. Il était la honte de cette famille, leur point faible.

Résigné, Donatello rouvrit les yeux et se leva pour aller s'enfermé dans son labo, ne pouvant plus affronter leurs regards accusateurs.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il projetait de faire quand Splinter l'immobilisa d'un geste. Donatello sentit des sueurs glacées se répandre sur son corps. Il était terrifié par ce que son père est Sensei allait dire. Allait-il le rejeter ? Le punir ? Lui dire à quels points, il le décevait et déshonorer leur famille ? Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune mutant avait retenu son souffle, ses doigts s'agripper aux accoudoirs si forts, que ses jointures commencèrent à blanchir.

Splinter se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son fils blessé, il remarqua la peur dans les yeux de son enfant. Le cœur du vieux rat se serra en comprenant qu'il était la cause de sa terreur, il s'arrêta à quelques pas quand il vit Donatello se raidit dans le fauteuil.

« Mon fils… » Splinter parla de sa plus douce voix, ne voulant pas effrayer davantage son fils, mais ce fut peine perdu.

Donatello paniqua à ces simples mots et il commença à faire une crise de panique que Splinter essaya de le calmer. « Tout va bien mon fils, tu n'as rien… »

Donatello lui coupa la parole en criant. « Si ! Je vous ai déjà déçu ! Je vous ai toujours déçu ! Je ne suis pas un bon ninja ! Je suis un incapable ! Je… Je… Je » Il était en hyperventilation, il haleta brusquement, suffoquant en s'arquant dans le fauteuil pour chercher l'air.

Splinter fut à ses côtés, lui prenant les mains. « Calme-toi, prends de petites respirations. Tu vas y arriver. »

Donatello articula à travers ses ahanements. « Je… suis… déso… désolé… les katas… je… les… et… ratés… les katas… » Il s'évanouit sur ces mots.

Splinter lui prit doucement le visage, caressa son front avec tendresse. Sans lever les yeux de son fils, il parla à haute voix. « Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose. Les katas. C'est arrivé quand ils étaient encore tous petits, je leur enseignais l'art du Bushido depuis 1 an. Je leur avais appris une série plus complexe de katas. Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo les ont maîtrisés très vite. Mais Donatello n'y arrivait pas, je lui ai fait recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ses frères y arrivaient et pas lui. J'en suis venu à penser qu'il le faisait exprès, je me suis énervé contre lui… et… je l'ai frappé… et dit qu'il me faisait honte. J'ai réalisé après coup ce que j'avais fait, en voyant le petit corps immobile de mon fils au sol. Heureusement, je l'avais seulement sonné. Ce fut ma plus grosse erreur en tant que père et maître, je n'ai pas été capable de voir les limites de Donatello et je l'ai frappé pour quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Il n'avait que 6 ans ! Si je l'avais frappé plus fort, j'aurais fait des dégâts irréparables. »

Ses autres fils s'étaient amassés autour de lui et de Donatello quand ce dernier s'était évanoui. Ils regardèrent leur père avec stupeur.

« Je ne me souviens pas de quelque chose comme de ça ! » S'écria consterné Léonardo.

Splinter secoua la tête et les regarda. « Vous étiez trop jeunes, je suis même étonné que Donatello se rappel de ça. »

Michelangelo haussa les épaules. « On parle de Donny, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué qu'il est capable de réciter par cœur un livre qu'il a à peine parcouru. »

« Mémoire photographique dit mémoire absolue, cela signifie qu'il est capable de revoir l'intégralité de ce qu'il a lu dans son esprit et de le retranscrire durant une certaine période. » Dit Leather Head qui était de l'autre côté du fauteuil vérifiant le pouls de Donatello.

Michelangelo le regarda avec un sourire malicieux. « Tu t'exerces à en avoir une ? »

Le crocodile mutant hocha la tête, la plus jeune tortue sourit de plus belle et fanfaronna. « Donny te battra à plate couture ! Lui est capable de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il a lu, même ce qu'il me lisait quand on était petit. »

Leather Head fixa Michelangelo avec surprise. « Tout ? »

Le ninja au masque orange hocha la tête avec fierté pour confirmer.

Leather Head examina Donatello avec un regard différent. « Hypermnésie… ça explique tout, même la mémoire absolue. Oh ! Mon ami, pas étonnant que tout ça vous est fait aussi mal. » Il secoua la tête de tristesse et se releva en observant Splinter qui câliner encore le front de Donatello. « Vous devriez vous reposer et laisser vos fils emmenés Donatello dans sa chambre. Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. »

**à suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou me re-voilà !

Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai dû reprendre beaucoup de chose dans ce passage et ça a été une galère phénoménale ! Enfin bref, voici enfin le chapitre 8 ! Amusez-vous bien ! Et encore merci à vous tous de me suivre dans cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : **Je ne possède pas TMNT.

* * *

**Place dans la famille**

Chapitre 10

* * *

Son père se tint sur son côté gauche et observer sévèrement ses mouvements.

Il posa son pied droit sur le tatami dans la bonne position et chercha à enchaîner en jetant son autre jambe dans le bon angle. Il trembla sous l'effort et rata complètement l'enchaînement suivant. L'enfant essaya de se rattraper, mais chuta en avant sur ses genoux et ses mains.

Un bruit sourd de canne frappant le sol retentit, il tourna la tête vers son père et trembla devant les yeux rougeoyants. « Tu t'es encore trompé dans l'enchaînement ! Le faits tu exprès ? »

Donatello secoua vivement la tête, le souffle court par l'exercice répété depuis des heures. Ses membres lui faisaient mal d'avoir tant travaillés, il entendit avec envie ses frères qui mener leurs activités de jeux de l'autre côté de la porte coulissantes du dojo.

Son attention fut ramenée par le bout du bâton de marche de son sensei qui s'arrêta devant ses yeux.

« Donatello. »

La petite tortue leva timidement la tête vers son père dont les yeux brûlés, littéralement de colère. « Vous me décevez ! Vous êtes une honte pour moi et cette famille ! »

L'enfant tortue put seulement regarder son père avec des yeux ronds tant il fut choqué par les paroles prononcées, puis il sentit un coup violent sur sa joue.

Quand il retrouva la vue, il fixé le plafond sans comprendre, puis il sentit sa joue lui cuire très fort et le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il pleura à cause de la douleur et son père se précipita sur lui, le berçant dans ses bras en pleurant.

Donatello fut choqué de voir son père pleurer, c'était la première fois qu'il le vit comme ça. Il essaya d'embrasser son père de ses deux bras pour le consoler, mais n'arriva pas, ses bras étant trop petits. Il murmura à son père. « Je n'ai pas réussi les katas, pardon. Je suis désolé, je vais réessayer tout de suite. »

Son père lui tapota la carapace et se releva en s'essuyant les yeux. « On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Tu as bien travaillé. »

L'enfant tortue protesta. « Mais vous avez dit qu'il faut que se soit parfait, si je veux sortir du tatami ! »

Son père le dirigea vers la porte coulissante du dojo, d'où ils sortirent ensemble. « Je pense que je ne peux pas te faire faire quelque chose qui soit aussi compliquer pour toi. »

Ses frères qui avaient entendu la phrase, rigolèrent. « Donny est un nul ! Nous, on y est arrivé les yeux fermés ! » Dit Raphaël en parlant au nom de ses frères.

« Raphaël ! » La petite tortue se tassa sous la réprimande de son père.

« Ton frère ne peut pas forcément réussir tout ce que vous faites, alors ne vous moquez pas de lui ! »

Raphaël baissa les yeux et hocha la tête au sermon paternel.

Splinter laissa partir Donatello qui bercer toujours sa joue meurtrie, il passa devant son frère au masque rouge qui lui murmura. « Si même Mikey y arrive, alors que toi non, c'est parce que tu es trop faible pour réussir. »

Donatello continua son chemin jusqu'à son coin où étaient entassés ses livres. Il ouvrit celui qu'il avait commencé, mais lut sans faire attention aux sens des mots. Ses pensées le tourmenter sur ce qui c'était passé, il avait causé du chagrin à son père._ « Je promets de tout faire pour que papa n'est plus à pleurer à cause de moi ! » _Il se cacha derrière son livre pour essuyer ses larmes qui dévalèrent d'un seul coup de ses yeux._ « Je vais tout faire pour ne plus le décevoir ! Comme ça, il ne pleura plus ! » _

Quand Donatello abaissa son livre, il était dans une pièce blanche familière qui lui fit peur. « Où êtes-vous ? » Questionna-t-il dans le vide.

Une ombre tomba sur lui en même temps qu'on l'attrapa par les bras. Une sensation de brûlure se déversa de ses membres supérieurs jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale, lui coupant le souffle. Et l'empêcha de crier, quand il fut claqué dans le mur. Il leva les yeux sur son agresseur et croisa les yeux de feux de Shredder. « Tu es une honte pour ta famille ! »

Donatello sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes de désespoir face à l'accusation, était-il si faible pour que même son ennemi le remarque ? Il chercha à se défaire de la prise du Destructeur, les mains métalliques se resserrèrent encore plus fort. Il entendit ses os se briser, la douleur se répercuta jusque dans les tréfonds de sa carapace. Il hurla en se débattant contre Shredder, qui lui susurrer à quel point qu'il était inutile et sans valeur.

L'adolescent tortue réalisa soudainement qu'il était dans une étreinte de bras différente, douce. On lui caressait la carapace pour l'apaiser. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement et vit trouble un moment à cause de ses larmes. Il leva une main pour s'essuyer les yeux, mais une pression douloureuse sur ses bras l'immobilisa.

« Calme-toi Donny, tout va bien… chut… tout va bien… » La voix murmurée trop bas pour qu'il la reconnaisse, mais c'était l'un de ses frères.

La tortue mutante tourna la tête vers le son de la voix, cherchant à voir qui était là. Donatello remarqua qu'il était couché sur le côté et qu'on lui tenait les mains en étau assez doux, quelqu'un d'autre lui frotter sa carapace, deux de ses frères étaient là. Il chercha à percer les ténèbres, malgré ses yeux larmoyant avant de tenter par déduction qui était là.

« Léo ? » Sa voix croassante, fit sursauter la tortue qui lui tenait les mains.

« Donny ? »

Il sourit intérieurement, c'était bien son grand frère qui le tenait avec tant de douceurs, une ombre tomba sur son visage et une main lui essuya doucement les yeux du pouce. Voyant plus clair, Donatello put voir le visage de Léonardo qui était marqué par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

« Léo… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda la tortue vert olive confuse.

Son grand frère lui sourit tendrement en caressant sa joue de sa main qui n'avait pas quitté son visage. « Tu as fait un cauchemar, Leather Head est parti cherché ton injection dans le labo, il ne va pas tarder à revenir. »

Il relâcha les mains de Donatello qu'il avait retenu pour l'empêcher se blesser. La tortue vert olive resta allongée sur son côté trop fatiguée pour bouger, Léonardo se coucha à côté de lui en glissant prudemment son bras sous le cou de son petit frère. Il l'amena contre son plastron, la tête sous son menton et posa un baiser dessus. « Tu nous as fait peur. »

Donatello resta silencieux, s'interrogeant à qui appartenaient les mains sur sa carapace qui continuer de le frotter doucement.

« Mikey ? » Interrogea-t-il, la main s'immobilisa et Léonardo gloussa doucement. « Tu ne devineras jamais qui est là ? »

« Raph ? » Demanda circonspect Donatello.

« Nous avons un gagnant, comme dirait Mikey. » Ris son grand frère.

La tortue vert olive vit le poing de Raphaël sortir de derrière son dos et frapper Léonardo à l'épaule.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! » Grogna la voix profonde de son frère au caractère emporté.

Donatello grimaça quand la secousse que son aîné reçu, se répercuta dans son corps en vague douloureuse. Léonardo se figea quand il s'en rendit compte. « Donny ? »

Le jeune mutant souffla lentement pour chasser la douleur de sa voix avant de répondre. « Oui ? »

Son grand frère le lâcha en douceur et se releva en jetant un regard furieux sur Raphaël. « Fait plus attention la prochaine fois ! »

Donatello craint qu'une dispute éclate, mais Leather Head entra juste à temps. « J'ai trouvé le dernier flacon de morphine, il faudra demander à April de nous en re fournir. »

Léonardo et Raphaël se levèrent du lit, laissant la place au grand crocodile. Pendant que celui-ci préparé l'injection, il parla à Donatello. « J'ai eu une discussion assez intéressante avec votre père, c'était au sujet d'un exercice de kata que vous n'arriviez pas à réaliser enfant. »

Il regarda surprit Donatello qui s'été crispé aux images de son cauchemar qui ressurgirent très nettement à cette évocation. « Les katas… je ne voulais pas le rendre triste, mais je n'y arrivais pas… je l'ai déçu… encore… » Bégaya son jeune ami.

Leather Head secoua la tête avec tristesse et lui fit l'injection en le prévenant. « Ça va piquer… Michelangelo avait raison. Je savais que vous possédiez une excellente mémoire photographique, mais je n'aurai jamais soupçonné que vous êtes hypermnésique. Comment je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt !? Comment avez-vous pu cachez cela à tout le monde ? »

Donatello le regarda confus et désolé. « Je… je… j'étais… je suis tellement habituer à tout dissimiler, même mes sentiments… pour ne pas les ennuyer… » Il rougit, avala difficilement et essaya de tourner la tête. « Oublié, ce que je viens de dire ! »

Il enfuit sa tête sous l'oreiller, en étouffant un sanglot. Donatello sentit qu'on lui toucha le bras, on ne chercha pas à lui retirer le coussin de force, mais on demanda son attention. Il releva un coin de l'oreiller pour voir que Léonardo et Raphaël étaient à nouveau à ses côtés.

Son frère aîné prit la parole. « Leather Head nous a expliqués ce que c'était une hypermnésie et ce que tu as dû vivre… je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je devais me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai fait aussi précisément que si ça venait de se produire. Co… comment fais-tu ?! Moi, je n'arrête pas de me reprocher toutes les fois où j'ai pris des décisions qui ont failli vous tuez ou vous ont blessés. Je serai sans doute en train de devenir fou ! »

Donatello s'assis dans le lit, tenant l'oreiller serré contre son plastron, il resta songeur aux paroles de Léonardo. « Je pense que tu auras fini par trouver la même solution que moi, sans doute en plus créateur. »

Raphaël l'observa curieux et le questionna. « Comment tu fais alors ? »

Son frère vert olive rougit timidement et rentra la tête dans ses épaules en avouant. « Je…. J'écris et dessine parfois dans mon journal… »

« Tu tiens un journal intime ?! » S'écria Raphaël.

Donatello devint carrément rouge de la tête aux épaules, il dissimula son visage dans l'oreiller dans la honte de ce qu'il venait de dire et hurla à travers celui-ci. « Je voudrais vraiment que vous oubliiez tout ça ! Faites comme d'habitude ! Comme quand je vous dis quelque chose d'important et que vous l'ignoriez ! Je préfère même que vous m'ignorez totalement comme à votre habitude ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, à part me ridiculiser ! »

Léonardo et Raphaël se regardèrent éberluer, puis ils se mirent à rire à gorge déployée.

Donatello releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes et de rage, leur coupant le sifflet. « Dehors ! » Grogna-t-il.

Léonardo comprenant leur bêtise s'expliqua à toute allure. « Non ! Excuse-nous ! Si on a rigolé comme ça, c'est parce que tu es passé en mode Raph colère, dans ta dernière phrase ! Et on ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Pardonne-nous, on n'aurait pas dû. »

Donatello essaya de respirer à fond pour calmer la rougeur de ses joues et sa fureur. Mais il resta énervé quoi qu'il fasse. « Dehors ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Cette fois, ses frères obtempérèrent sans protester, une fois sur le seuil, ils se retournèrent une dernière fois vers lui.

« Je suis désolé. » Lui murmura Raphaël les yeux brillants de remords.

Ils s'en allèrent et Donatello enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller en soupirant.

Leather Head qui n'avait pas bougé durant la conversation effaça sa voix pour indiquer sa présence.

Donatello releva assez la tête de l'oreiller pour laisser voir ses joues rougies et ses yeux emplis de larmes. « Désolé pour tout ça Leather Head, je… je… ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! J'ai tellement l'habitude qu'ils m'ignorent et ne s'intéressent à moi que quand ils veulent que je leur construise ou répare quelque chose. En général… je suis... inexistant… » Les larmes coulèrent plus fort et il replongea la tête dans le couffin.

Leather Head vint à ses côtés et lui tapota l'épaule, le temps que passe la crise de larmes. Quand l'adolescent put enfin se calmer, il repoussa l'oreiller et s'assit au bord du lit, les yeux dans le vide.

« Est-ce que ça va aller mon ami ? » Demanda le grand reptile.

Donatello hocha la tête et se frotta les yeux. « La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré comme ça, c'était parce que Raph m'avait poussé trop fort dans un accès de rage et que ma tête à claquer au sol. » Devant l'expression choquée du crocodile, il s'empressa de préciser. « On avait 8 ans, c'est vieux maintenant. »

Leather Head hocha la tête en comprenant, il se gratta la tête gênée. « Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû les laisser avec vous, mais ils ont été impossibles à raisonner. Ils voulaient être là, pour veiller sur vous et quand vous vous réveillerez. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de leur refuser. »

Donatello secoua la tête, il repensa au moment où Léonardo lui avait fait un câlin. Et de savoir que lui et Raphaël avaient veillés sur lui, sans se battre, comme quand il était malade enfant, le fit sourire malgré sa colère contre eux. « Ça m'a fait du bien de les revoir comme ça, mes adorables frères… il existe donc encore ce côté-là en eux. Celui qui aime et protège sans aucune contrepartie, juste parce que vous êtes frère. »

Leather Head comprenant qu'il se dévalorisait à nouveau s'empressa de lui dire. « Donatello, vous n'avez pas vu vos frères comme je les ai vus, les fois qu'on vous a ramenez blessé et inconscient ou quand vous aviez disparu. Ils étaient sincèrement inquiets pour vous, pour une seule et unique raison, parce que vous êtes frères et qu'ils vous aiment. J'ai bien cru que votre père allait faire une crise cardiaque quand je lui ai raconté que vous aviez tenté de vous tranchez la gorge quand je vous ai retrouvé. »

Donatello le regarda choquer. « J'ai fait quoi ! Oh non ! Je me rappelle… je, j'étais désespéré, je croyais que c'était mon seul espoir pour les protéger. Je ne voulais pas que Shredder puisse me faire dire où était cacher notre foyer. Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps vu ce qu'il me faisait dire… »

« Voulez-vous en parler ? » Demanda Leather Head.

Donatello le regarda inquiet et secoua la tête en avouant. « J'ai peur ! Peur de changer votre regard sur moi ! Je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié. »

Leather Head fut touché par les paroles de son ami, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire parler pour évacuer le stress et l'aider à réaliser qu'il n'était pas en tort dans cette histoire, seulement la victime. « Donatello, vous m'aviez aidé, quand je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Vous avez vu la pire de mes facettes et vous êtes resté mon ami. Vous n'avez jamais eu peur de moi, quand j'avais mes crises et vous m'avez soutenu. Vous n'avez pas à craindre pour mon amitié, vous ne la perdrait jamais. »

La jeune tortue baissa la tête et finit par hocher la tête, convaincu. « Par quoi je commence ? »

Leather Head s'assit par terre, Donatello sorti de son lit et en fit de même.

« Je pense que l'on peut commencer par, pourquoi vous avez tant voulu croire ce que Shredder vous disiez quand il vous conditionnez. » Propose le grand reptile.

Donatello s'agita mal à l'aise en cherchant une réponse dans ses souvenirs. « Je… je crois que ça refléter ce que je pensé de moi-même sans m'en rendre compte. J'ai toujours été le plus faible de mes frères, je tombe toujours le premier malade et j'en suis le dernier à en sortir, comparer à eux, je suis vraiment pitoyable. »

« Vous vous comparez toujours à vos frères en toute chose ? » S'enquit le crocodile.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres tortues mutantes avec lesquelles je peux me comparer. Alors… vous voyez… ils sont ce que j'aimerais devenir par moment. Ils sont courageux, forts, téméraires et impulsifs. Ce sont des maîtres dans leurs disciplines. Et moi… c'est simple à part réfléchir sur mes inventions et réparer les appareils, je ne suis rien, je suis un piètre ninja. Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, maintenant, je ne peux plus tromper personne. Si je sors aux prochaines patrouilles, je serai la cible privilégiée des ninjas Foot et je mettrai mes frères en danger ! Je vais arrêter de prétendre d'être ce que je ne suis pas, je vais arrêter ma formation de ninja. Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. » Conclut avec détermination la jeune tortue.

Inquiet de la tournure des événements, Leather Head tenta de le raisonner. « Donatello, je ne suis pas vraiment un exprès en art martial, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que vous n'êtes pas faible. Par rapport à vos frères, peut-être, avez-vous cette impression. Mais vous êtes, vous aussi un maître dans votre domaine et … »

Donatello leva la main le coupant. « Leather Head, merci. Mais j'ai pris ma décision… est-ce que vous pouvez me laissez ? J'ai besoin de me reposer. »

Leather Head se releva. « Vous devriez en parler avec votre famille pour savoir si c'est la bonne décision. Vous pourriez être surpris par leur réponse. » Il offrit sa grande main à son ami. « Venez. »

Le plus jeune mutant le regarda confus. « Maintenant ? »

Leather Head lui attrapa doucement le bras, le faisant se lever. « Si vous avez pris votre décision définitive, il vaut mieux leur dire maintenant. »

Donatello se laissa conduire par son grand ami, ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent rejoindre les autres au salon.

April et Casey étaient rentrés se reposer chez eux entre temps. Raphaël et Léonardo étaient en train de parler avec Splinter au salon, Michelangelo était hors de vue pour le moment.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés jusqu'à eux, Léonardo renouvela ses excuses pour l'accident de tout à l'heure, Donatello hocha la tête, les acceptant cette fois-ci. Ses frères se décontractèrent de soulagement à ce signe, ils s'étaient inquiétés que Donatello puisse leur en vouloir encore. Mais ils froncèrent des sourcils quand ils virent l'expression grave sur son visage.

« Vous savez où est Mikey ? J'aimerais que tout le monde soit là pour éviter d'avoir à le répéter. » Leur demanda leur frère vert olive.

« Répéter quoi, mon fils ? » Demanda Splinter inquiet de la gravité des traits de son fils.

Donatello soupira de lassitude avant de les regarder. « Je vais arrêter la formation au Bushido. »

Tous regardèrent choquer, l'adolescent qui s'efforça à rester stoïque face à leur réaction.

Léonardo avait les yeux écarquillés cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, Raphaël en faisait autant, le plus dur pour le jeune mutant fut la réaction de Splinter. Il le regarda les yeux voilés, puis courba la tête, la main sur ses yeux, les oreilles plaquées sur sa tête.

Donatello sentit son cœur coulé, il avait encore déçu son père. Il chercha à lui démontrer que tout ce qu'il faisait été logique et pour le bien de leur famille. « Splinter si… si j'arrête la formation, vous aurez plus de faciliter pour avancer sans moi. Je serais plus utile à l'entretien de la sécurité du repaire. Maintenant que Shredder sait à quel point je suis faible, je vais avoir une cible dans le dos. Dès que je sortirais en patrouille, les ninjas Foot vont m'avoir pour cible privilégiée et je vais être une source de danger pour mes frères. C'est la seule chose à faire pour… »

Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua horrifier que les épaules de son père se secouer dans un sanglot silencieux.

Donatello hébété, fixa son père. Sans s'en rendre compte l'adolescent glissa au sol quand il vit que celui-ci pleurer. Un chaos formidable régner dans son esprit qui sentait son monde se craqueler et s'écrouler sous lui, malgré sa ferveur d'y maintenir un certain ordre.

« J'ai échoué… je suis désolé… je pensais que ça vous ferez plaisir de ne plus avoir à vous souciez de moi, je ne fais que ralentir la formation de mes frères en étant un incapable. Je voulais juste ne plus vous affligez dans votre rôle de sensei, vous êtes un bon maître ! Mais je ne suis pas digne de vous… je ne voulais plus vous voir pleurer à cause de moi…. » Excusa pitoyablement la tortue à Splinter.

Ses frères se rapprochèrent de lui, Donatello craint qu'ils le chassent et le frappent pour avoir causé autant de peine à leur père. Quand Raphaël le prit dans ses bras, il resta figé dans la peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire.

« Tu penses sincèrement que tu nous gênes et que tu es un danger pour nous ? Tu es un crétin ! Tu ne te rappel pas le nombre de fois où tu nous as sauvé la carapace grâce à ton intelligence ou tes inventions ? Si nous sommes encore en un seul morceau, c'est grâce à toi ! Si tu nous en veux parce qu'on ne t'écoute pas, dis-le ! Hurle-le ! Je ne sais plus à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu nous as expliqué quelle géniale invention tu avais fini. Tu ne nous dis plus rien, et ça me manque de ne plus entendre ta voix réjouis et fier de ce que tu as fait. Je veux retrouver mon frère qui ne se tait seulement que quand il a fini de parler. Tu me manques…. » Confia Raphaël d'une voix roque.

Donatello se raidit dans l'étreinte avant de marmonner. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? J'avais bien vu que je vous ennuyé plus qu'autre chose. Vous aviez même commencé à me fuir dès que je sortais du labo, pour me pas m'entendre. Alors pourquoi dis-tu que ça te manque ? C'est ce que vous vouliez non ? Que j'arrête de raconter des choses que vous ne compreniez pas ! Quand j'ai arrêté de parler de mes inventions, personne ne s'en est plaint ! » Conclut en criant la jeune tortue.

Raphaël trembla à la plus grande stupeur de Donatello qui sentit quelque chose de mouiller dans le creux de son épaule. Il tourna les yeux vers son visage et resta gelé par le choc. Son frère pleurait à grosses larmes en disant. « Je suis un crétin fini, pardonne-moi Donny. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir compris qu'on te faisait du mal. Pardonne-moi d'avoir était un si mauvais frère ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça ! Au début, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, c'était juste une blague ! Mais tu n'as pas réagi, tu as changé et je n'ai rien fait pour réparer la situation ! »

« Une blague ?! Tu veux dire que... ! » Bégaya Donatello qui ne sut plus comment réagir. Il finit par ricaner de façon assez convulsive qui finit par des éclats de larmes incontrôlables, devant les regards inquiets de sa famille et de son ami reptilien. « Je suis pitoyable… j'ai rien compris…. » Accablé, il voulut s'en aller.

Raphaël refusa de le lâcher et le serra plus fort contre lui, Donatello se retrouva tête contre le plastron de son frère. Il s'immobilisa en entendant un cœur battre très vite contre la plaque de kératine, il réalisa que Raphaël avait peur. « Pourquoi tu as peur ? » Le questionna-t-il.

Son frère au masque rouge lui caressa l'épaule tout en s'assurant qu'il était dans une position confortable, il lui dit. « J'ai peur pour toi…. Je n'ai pas fait un bon travail en tant que frère et j'ai fait n'importe quoi, au lieu de faire attention à toi. »

« Parce que je suis faible ? » Bougonna Donatello en étant sûr de connaître la réponse.

« Parce que tu es mon frère ! Et rien d'autre ! Tu n'es pas faible ! » L'engueula à sa plus grande surprise son frère au masque rouge.

Donatello se redressa autant que Raphaël le lui permettait pour croiser son regard et siffla de rage. « Je vous ai entendu ! Vous étiez tous en train de rire en pensant que je ne vous entendais pas ! Vous vous moquiez de moi parce que je suis faible ! Même Mikey disait que j'aurais dû être le petit dernier parce qu'il pouvait me battre d'un seul bras… »

Agacer, Donatello se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère, ne se sentant plus à l'abri entre ses bras et regarda ailleurs. Il soupira de lassitude en disant. « Je pense que c'est la bonne solution, pour arrêter avec toute cette blague que je vous sers en essayant d'être un ninja…. »

« Donatello ! »

**à suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou! J'ai eu plein de commentaire et je pense que la suite va répondre à leur question. C'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire alors profitez s'en bien. Bonne lecture !

**Rappel :** Je ne possède pas TMNT.

* * *

**Place dans la famille**

Chapitre 11

* * *

Le cri surprit tout le monde.

C'était Splinter qui s'était levé de son fauteuil, à présent le vieux maître se tint droit devant ses fils à genoux.

En voyant son père aussi furieux, Donatello eu l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 6 ans, il lui fallut se raisonner qu'il avait bien 16 ans à présent pour en dissiper l'effet et arrêter de trembler.

Splinter remarqua le malaise de son fils et attendit qu'il se ressaisisse avant de parler. « Tu es un ninja. Je t'ai formé et éduquer dans la voie du bushido pour que tu puisses assurer ta protection. Quoi que tu fasses, cela fait partie de toi, même si j'ai l'impression que je t'ai poussé à croire que je voulais que tu deviennes un grand guerrier. Si c'est bien cela, ça signifie que j'ai échoué en tant que père et en tant que sensei. »

Ses fils le regardaient confus, Donatello le regarda sans comprendre et dit tout haut leur étonnement. « Vous… échouez ? »

Splinter hocha la tête et s'expliqua tristement. « Ma première erreur est de t'avoir frappé et de m'être emporté contre toi. Tu n'étais qu'un jeune enfant, je n'ai pas était capable de voir tes limites. Mon erreur suivante fut la pire, j'ai continué à te pousser continuellement dans tes retranchements en me bornant à ne rien voir de tes efforts. » Il s'agenouilla devant son fils et courba la tête. « Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir compris. »

Donatello lui prit les mains avec empressement pour le rassurer. « Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Si j'avais réussi comme mes frères, vous ne vous serez pas énervé ! C'était entièrement de ma faute ! Si j'avais été plus fort vous n'auriez pas à pleurer à cause de ma faiblesse…. »

Splinter leva sa tête de surprise et le scruta avec un regard différent. « Tu te rappelles réellement de tout ? Tu te souviens nettement de tout ce qui s'est déroulé, alors que ça s'est passé il y a 10 ans. »

Donatello détourna le regard, honteux et hocha de la tête.

Son père lui toucha l'épaule, réclamant son attention. « Alors, tu dois comprendre que ce n'était pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne. J'étais concentré sur la réussite de cet exercice alors que j'aurais dû être attentif seulement à toi. J'aurais pu te blesser gravement par mon entêtement. Tu es resté les yeux dans le vague pendant plusieurs minutes, j'ai cru avoir commis l'irréparable. Si je pleurais, ce jour-là, c'est parce que j'ai cru te perdre par ma bêtise. » Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit tendrement. « J'ai toujours était fier de toi. Car en tant que ninja, tu as réuni les deux choses que tu aimes le plus pour les concilier ensemble. Tu as su utiliser tes connaissances pour assurer la sécurité et la santé de notre famille. Sois fier de ta force, car tu l'utilises pour protéger ce qui t'est cher. »

Son père lui demanda soudainement avec tristesse. « Pourquoi quand Leather Head t'a trouvé, t'apprêtais-tu à te trancher la gorge ? Qu'est-ce que Shredder t'a fait subir pour que tu en viennes à cela ? »

Raphaël se raidit, Léonardo qui s'était tenu en retrait, s'agenouilla aux côtés de ses frères et de son père. Ses yeux brûlés d'une rage silencieuse comme ceux de Splinter, Raphaël et Leather Head. Donatello fut reconnaissant que Michelangelo ne soit pas présent, car il n'aurait pas aimé voir son petit frère dans le même état.

La jeune tortue vert olive se trémoussa d'inconfort, mais savait ce qu'elle devait à faire. « Vous savez pour mon problème… quand on me touche. J'étais sans morphine depuis trop longtemps et quand Stockman a compris que je pourrais refuser sa ''généreuse'' offre d'emploi, il a vu mes symptômes. Et a fait un rapport à Shredder. Il s'est mis à me frapper et me dire des choses…. La… la douleur était atroce. Je savais que ce qu'il disait été faux, mais une part de mon esprit n'arrêter pas de mettre en relation ce qu'il disait avec mes souvenirs. Je… j'ai revu toutes mes fautes et j'ai acquis la conviction que je ne suis rien, à part un poids mort. Il ne semblait jamais fatigué de me frapper, je voulais que la douleur s'arrête… je lui ai dit qu'il avait raison, que j'étais un parasite…. Il s'arrêta enfin. Mais il est revenu plus tard et tout a recommencé… je ne savais pas combien de temps, j'allai tenir avant de faire quelque chose d'irrémédiable. Comme lui révéler où était le repaire, ou lui jurer fidélité… alors quand j'ai pu, j'ai cherché à une arme pour en finir… » Donatello se frotta inconsciemment sa main et sa gorge bandées, faisant frissonner tout le monde.

Léonardo le prit par les épaules et le serra contre lui. « Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre tout ça, si seulement j'avais tout compris ou deviner. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû insister pour t'accompagner chez Leather Head ! »

Son frère secoua la tête. « Je l'avais demandé comme un service alors c'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû faire demi-tour quand j'ai croisé les travaux de rénovation. » Donatello frotta ses yeux fatigués d'un revers de la main. « Et puis le seul qui pouvait deviner pour mon problème, c'était Leather Head, j'ai toujours été bon pour tout dissimuler, mon hypermnésie, mes blessures… j'ai appris à gérer les informations, les souvenirs et ma douleur en leur trouvant un exutoire. »

Raphaël murmura. « Le journal… »

Donatello rougit violemment au sujet évoqué. Un bruit retentit soudainement dans l'antre.

Tous se retournèrent pour scruter la porte s'ouvrit. Michelangelo entra et poussa un cri en cacha ses mains dans son dos en voyant le comité d'accueil. « Les gars ! Vous êtes tous là !? »

Donatello l'interrogea intriguer. « Tu étais où ? »

Michelangelo se précipita vers lui et termina sa course en glissant sur ses genoux pour atterrir entre Léonardo et Splinter. Tout le long de sa glissade, il avait crié. « DDOOOOOONNNNYYYYYYYY ! »

Une fois arrivé à destination, il poussa de l'épaule son frère au masque bleu pour lui piquer sa place et être le plus près possible de Donatello. Il le regarda intensément de ses grands yeux bleus bébé en parlant très vite. « Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose quand Leather Head nous a expliqués ce que c'était l'hypermné-truc. Alors je suis sorti le chercher dans notre ancien repaire…. » Il jeta un regard vers Leather Head. « Je n'ai pas fouillé dans tes affaires seulement celle qui nous appartenez et que tu avais mise de côté pour nous. »

« Attend, tu veux dire que tu es allé chez Leather Head ! » S'écria Léonardo furieux.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai fait attention Léo ! En plus, ils avaient fini les travaux dans cette section des égouts, ça été plus rapide. Donc je suis allé chez Leather Head pour te ramener ceci. »

Il sortit de derrière son dos, un petit carnet d'écolier qu'il donna à Donatello qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est quoi ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Mon journal ! »

Donatello le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Ton journal ? »

Michelangelo hocha la tête fièrement. « Je sais que je peux me montrer pénible, ennuyeux et casse-pied au possible. Mais je me suis rappelé que petit, tu écrivais souvent dans ton journal et que je t'avais imité en tenant un moi aussi. J'aimerais que tu le lises. J'aimerais que tu te souviennes à jamais de ce qui est écrit dedans. »

Donatello regarda le carnet puis son frère qui lui faisait signe de le lire. Il prit une inspiration et l'ouvrit. Il feuilleta les pages, les tournants justes après avoir jeté un regard dessus.

Le contenu était rudimentaire apparemment Michelangelo avait commencé le journal vers leur 10-11 ans. Il parlait des entrainements, de ce qu'il avait eu aux repas et ce qu'il avait aimé à la télé. Il y eut une interruption de plusieurs jours avant une reprise, petit Mikey avait dû oublier de l'entretenir avant de s'en souvenir. Les pensées de la jeune tortue commencées à apparaitre dans ses phrases, ainsi que des commentaires construits sur ses journées et ses frères.

Puis Donatello tomba sur une série qui le concernait. Michelangelo avait attrapé la grippe et Donatello s'était occupé de lui pendant que ses frères et leur père étaient partis recherchés des médicaments et de la nourriture. Il avait écrit qu'il avait trouvé son grand frère fabuleux et que de ses trois grands frères, c'était lui qu'il aimé le plus. Parce qu'il était toujours attentionné et présent pour lui, malgré toutes les blagues qu'il lui avait faites. Il avait confié aux pages du journal que quand il serait plus grand, il deviendra très fort pour pouvoir le protéger parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider avec son intelligence. Mais que s'il le pouvait, il ferait en sorte de devenir aussi intelligent que son grand frère pour l'aider. Donatello sourit et continua sa lecture qui s'arrêta deux pages plus loin, apparemment le petit Mikey de 10 ans avait oublié le journal pour de bon. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Donatello referma le journal et leva les yeux vers son petit frère.

« Déjà lu ! » S'écria Raphaël en sifflant.

« Ça n'a même pas pris cinq minutes ! » Confirma Léonardo.

« Il faut dire que ce journal n'est pas bien épais, Mikey l'a entretenu pendant 6 mois et 5 jours de manière assez chaotique avant de l'oublier. » Déclara Donatello avant de couler un regard vers son benjamin qui commencé à bouder. Il le tira contre lui d'un bras à la grande surprise de Michelangelo. « Mais j'ai adoré le passage où tu trouvais que j'étais un grand frère fabuleux, je vais m'assurer de garder ça en tête. »

Michelangelo le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux et se jeta à son cou. « Pardon d'avoir été aussi stupide Donny ! »

Donatello le cajola en lui disant avec un doux sourire. « Tu es mon petit frère adoré, tout va bien. »

Le plus jeune fourragea son nez dans l'épaule de son frère, profitant du câlin avant de lui demander. « Dis Donatello ? Tu l'as bien continué ton journal, toi ? »

Donatello se sentit rougir violemment, qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous avec son journal à la fin !

Raphaël répondit à sa place. « Aux dernières nouvelles, il le continuait ! »

« Raph ! » Protesta un Donatello rouge vif.

Michelangelo s'accrocha à son cou et le supplia. « Je peux le voir ! Tu as lu le mien alors je veux voir le tien ! »

Donatello chercha à protester, mais comprit que ça ne servait à rien, face au regard de chiot de son petit frère et accepta. Il se leva et proposa embarrasser. « Vous pouvez venir le voir vous aussi si vous voulez. »

Tout le monde y compris Leather Hear accepta l'invitation, curieux de voir le fameux journal.

**à suivre... **

**P.S : Le prochain chapitre sera le final de cette histoire. Biz!**


	12. Chapitre final !

**Note de l'auteur : **Le final ! Enfin ! Youpi ! Trop heureux de voir que mon histoire à bien grandit avec vos commentaires et vos encouragements !

Merci encore à tous d'avoir suivit cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

**Rappel :** Je ne possède pas TMNT.

* * *

**Place dans la famille**

Chapitre 12

* * *

Donatello les conduisit à son laboratoire.

Là, il sortit une demi-sphère bleue cristalline qu'il déposa au sol et s'installa à son ordinateur. Le génie ouvrit un sous-programme, puis il appliqua son pouce sur un scanner et donna un code de sécurité vocal dans un micro. « Donatello Hamato. » Quand se fut fait, la demi-sphère projeta dans l'air un rideau de lumière vert et bleu, pas plus grand qu'un tableau avec des mots et des chiffres sans sens.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Michelangelo en tendant un gros doigt au travers de la lumière, il découvrit avec joie qu'il pouvait inter agir avec les éléments et les écritures, les faisant bouger et danser en tous sens pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Mon journal. » Expliqua Donatello, qui se leva et se plaça face au rideau de lumière. « Il contient tous mes souvenirs, tout ce que nous avons vécu, notre histoire. » Il se retourna vers eux avec un sourire, mais on voyait clairement son coup de blush de la tête aux épaules. « Ça fait un peu pompeux…. » Commença à gémir le jeune génie.

Raphaël attrapa par l'épaule son frère. « Tu rigoles ! Ça pompeux ? C'est génial ! Montre-nous un peu ce qu'il y a dedans ! »

Donatello, rassuré par son frère, toucha une icône dans le rideau de lumière. Celui-ci se déploya sans bruit, pour encercler tout le monde sous un dôme holographique. Sur toutes les surfaces apparut par groupe, des dessins et des portraits réalistes de toute la famille Hamato à divers âge, puis ceux de leurs amis et d'autres de leurs ennemis. Le tout avait en arrière-plan l'écriture familière de Donatello.

Léonardo s'approcha de Donatello. « C'est incroyable… tu as fait quelque chose de fabuleux Don. Bravo ! » Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux qui donna confiance à son frère.

« C'est les photos souvenirs que nous n'avons jamais eues ! Vous avez-vous comme c'est détaillé ! On a même des portraits de nous enfants ! Vous avez vu comme j'étais mignon ! » S'écria Michelangelo avec enthousiasme.

« Oui Michelangelo, même si de mon avis, vous étiez tous adorables. » Répondit Splinter qui était perdu dans ses souvenirs en regardant les portraits de ses fils bébés.

Le jeune génie observa en retrait, les réactions de sa famille émerveillée de revoir certain de leur souvenir ou d'en redécouvrir. Leather Head apparut à ses côtés et le félicita. « Votre journal est une pure merveille Donatello. Maintenant, que direz-vous que nous discutions un peu de votre recherche sur le traitement dont vous avez besoin ? »

« Que c'est une excellente idée ! » Lui répondit enthousiaste, Donatello avec un sourire franc. « Je pense que si l'on prend une base avec un dérivé morphinique que l'on peut adapter graduellement à mes besoins. On pourrait arriver à rééduquer mon système nerveux. Bien sûr, on va devoir fabriquer ce dérivé et c'est chercher le procédé qui m'a pris le plus de temps. »

Léonardo regarda son frère vert olive discuté avec un sourire avec son grand ami reptilien, la discussion scientifique avait ravivé la vie et la curiosité sur le visage de Donatello qui porter encore les marques de son récent passage à tabac.

Le jeune leader s'en voulait de ne pas avoir deviné que son frère se sentait aussi exclut dans leurs relations familiales. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir cherché à le comprendre sur ses difficultés, au lieu de lui dire, que c'était à lui de faire des efforts, sans reconnaître qu'il faisait déjà son maximum. Quand avait-t-il félicité pour la dernière fois son frère pour son travail ou ses compétences ?

S'ils étaient arrivés trop tard à ce moment-là, Donatello serait peut-être mort ou tellement brisé qu'il n'aurait pas su se reconstruire. Léonardo se rappela le regard empli de désespoir et sans vie de son petit frère, heureusement que Leather Head était avec eux.

« Je suis heureux de le voir comme ça moi aussi. »

Léonardo se tourna vers Raphaël qui était à ses côtés, le ninja au masque rouge fixa Donatello qui débattait avec Leather Head avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si… on était arrivé trop tard. » Murmura la tortue vert émeraude.

Son frère aîné soupira. « Moi non plus, ça nous aurait peut-être détruits… Shredder a failli le briser, parce que je l'ai fragilisé en ne voyant plus ses efforts et en le poussant sans cesse à faire mieux, j'ai failli le perdre… »

Raphaël fixa son grand frère en fronçant des sourcils, il baissa la tête et se rapprocha de lui en disant. « On a failli le perdre, mais il nous est revenu parce qu'il a foi en notre famille. »

Léonardo se raidit et se retourna vers Raphaël qui lui sourit en coin. « Qu'est-ce qui est plus fort que la logique ? Pour Donny, c'est notre famille. Et je trouve qu'il a raison, on défit la logique. »

Le leader eu un sourire naissant sur son visage. « Je trouve aussi. Heureusement que Leather Head était avec nous, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire sinon. »

Raphaël lui pressa l'épaule en soutient et ils regardèrent leur frère de génie venir vers eux avec un grand sourire pour leur raconter sa discussion avec Leather Head.

* * *

Le traitement fonctionna comme Donatello et Leather Head avaient espéré.

Il avait fallu 2 semaines de traitements et 3 autres semaines de rééducation douloureuse, avec l'aide de Splinter et de ses fils, qui portèrent leurs fruits. Donatello fut totalement rétabli et n'aurait sans aucun doute aucune rechute de ce genre.

Les frères tortues sortirent ensemble en patrouille quelques semaines plus tard, après être sûr que Donatello était bien remit physiquement et psychiquement de ses blessures. Ils furent encerclés par des ninjas Foot et comme l'avait prédit Donatello, il fut leur cible de choix.

Mais ces derniers ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils allaient affronter.

Non seulement la tortue vert olive au masque violet les affronta sans pitié, mais ses frères le laissèrent gérer ses ennemis sans l'aider, lui en donnant même quelques-uns des leurs. Quand ils se débarrassèrent de tous les ninjas Foot, Donatello déclara d'un ton satisfait. « Je pense venir de démontrer que je suis parfaitement apte à me défendre et que je ne suis pas faible. »

Ses frères acquiescèrent en souriant, Raphaël rajouta. « Le prochain qui ose dire ça aura affaire à moi ! »

Donatello lui sourit en donnant un coup de pied à un ninja Foot qui essayait de se relever et le menaçant de son Bo en grognant. « Raconte bien à Shredder ce qui s'est passé ici et que je l'attends de pieds fermes s'il veut une démonstration personnel ! »

Le jeune ninja au masque violet partit avec ses frères sans se retourner dans les ombres de la ville, le cœur empli d'une certitude absolue. Rien n'arriverait à détruire sa famille bien-aimée. Qui conque s'en prenez à l'un des leurs, devrait affronter la colère des autres pour avoir même songé à l'idée.

Ils étaient des tortues mutantes, ils sont des ninjas et avant toute chose. Ils étaient frères et une famille unie.

**Fin**

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plût ! Si ça vous intéresse de suivre mon prochain récit, il sortira dans peu de temps. Par contre, il sera court (pas plus d'une page). En voici le résumé, Donatello décide une petite expérience insolite sur sa famille qui va le surprendre. **

**Pour cette histoire je compte utilisé les tortues de 2013 pour leur côté mignon.**

**Biz !**


	13. Erratum de l'auteur

Coucou ! J'ai relu un peu cette histoire et je me suis rendu compte d'une erreur de chargement entre le chapitre 8 et 9, qui et rectifier à présent. Je ne sais pas si ça c'est présenter comme cela au début. Si c'est le cas, je vous présente mes excuses pour la gêne occasionnée.

Bonne lecture et bonne journée!


End file.
